Harry and the Gods
by arober94
Summary: Deciding enough is enough, Harry makes his way to Gringotts and finds out a few interesting things. Taking a portkey to his destiny, what antics will Harry get up to now?
1. Breaking the Shackles

Harry Potter scowled out of the window of his small room. It had been three weeks since he had seen Cedric's death and been dumped on his relatives with a pat on his back. Not one word had been spoken to him by the wizarding world since then, not one person had checked on Harry's mental health. For Christ's sake, he had just seen a friend murdered right before his eyes and no one was concerned? Harry knew that Dumbledore would most likely be involved in the politics of the wizarding world and the earliest he could see him was late this summer. It was a good thing that Harry hid his intelligence and some of his friendships from his so called best friends. He most likely would have stewed all summer and unleashed all of his pent up emotions in one go and then instantly forgiven one and all. That was probably his godfather's plan come to think of it. He knew that if his godfather had really wanted to, he would have contacted Harry. The man had contacted him when he had just escaped Azkaban and every Auror was out looking for him. The heat had died down considerably by now, so it was obvious that his godfather was ignoring him as well. Harry had given his friends and honorary family three weeks to contact him and four years to teach him about the wizarding world and his place in it. It was time for Harry to meet the goblins.

"Hello Dursleys," Harry greeted his family in the morning.

"What do you want boy, we've left you alone, now you're supposed to keep out of normal lives," Vernon spat.

"Indeed," Harry mused, "Which is why I've come to talk to you about getting your help to get me completely out of your hair for the summer if not the rest of our lives."

Vernon had almost interrupted his nephew when Harry had said he needed help, but now he was glad he didn't. Getting rid of his nephew for the rest of the summer, maybe life, oh Vernon wasn't going to pass this chance up. "Okay boy, what do you need?"

"A ride to London tomorrow and to be dropped off where I can get my school supplies. After that I will either be out of your hair, or I will need to return for a few day while everything is put together."

Vernon could barely contain his glee at the prospect, it wouldn't even be that far out of his way in the morning. "Very well Harry," He said shocking all those that were at the kitchen at the older sisterent. "I leave at 7:30 every morning so I expect you to be packed and ready to go tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said and then backed out of the kitchen. Harry didn't want to push his luck and decided to start packing. The drive the next morning was silent and both occupants in the car were perfectly fine with that. No words were exchanged as Harry removed his trunk and owl cage from the car. Making his way into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry shrunk both the trunk and cage and pocketed them as he made his way to Gringotts. Since it was still rather early in the morning there were no visitors in the lobby of the bank, which made it quite simple for him to approach a teller.

"What do you want wizard?"

"I wish to speak to the representative of the People that manages the Potters account. I have much gold to spend and all can be spent at Gringotts."

This caught the attention of many of the goblins in the atrium. A wizard had just addressed their nation correctly and had promised a profit to Gringotts. This was quickly noticed by all as goblins loved a profit. "Very well Mr. Potter, I will summon your account manager for your business."

"Thank you master goblin."

It was only a few minutes later that Harry was escorted to the account manager's office as a surlier looking goblin looked down on him. "It's about time you've come to see me Mr. Potter, we were beginning to get annoyed at your ignoring of the letters we sent."

"Ah, then you must be another group that was blocked by the illegal owl ward that was placed on me by the oh so intelligent ministry of magic. Sorry about that. I have never received any correspondence from Gringotts and only the fact that I branched out with a few secret friends did I know that I had more than my trust vault."

"If this is true Mr. Potter then we must correct this wrongful act placed upon you. Drop a bit of you blood on here and we'll see what all Gringotts needs to do for you today."

Grabbing the offered dagger, Harry carefully cut his palm and allowed his blood to drop on the offered parchment. The blood was absorbed and for a few older sisterents the parchment was left blank and then it began to write.

_Harry James Potter Age: 15_

_Son of: Lily Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter_

_Heir of: Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor families. _

_Magical core blocked 85% blocked: 40% Lily Potter, 25% Albus Dumbledore_

_Partial Metamorphous Talents 95% blocked_

_Natural Occulmency Barriers 100% blocked_

_Natural Parseltongue_

_Soul Leech Present_

_Illegal charms present: Tracking, Mail wards, blood wards_

_Legacy of Greek God: Zeus and Hermes_

_Legacy of Greek Goddess: Hecate and Nemesis_

Harry stared at the parchment as he slowly digested the information in front of him. His anger was much at the blocks on his magic and the illegal wards, but what he was focused on was the confusion at the last two lines. "Oh Mr. Potter, I'm only sorry that you didn't meet me sooner as my days just got a lot more interesting," The goblin cackled. "So, I'm sure you have many questions, ask your first."

"What does it mean legacy of Greek gods?"

"Ah, I figured that would be your first one. Since you were raised by mundanes I assume one of your school lesson discussed the Greek Parthenon. Well, all those stories are real. They aren't the entire truth as many stories were mixed up through translation errors, but the gods and monsters are very much alive in this world."

"So you're saying that Ze…"

"Hold it Mr. Potter, names are powerful in the realm of Mythology and you would do well not to casually throw out names, especially those of the big three. That will just attract monsters nearby. But, yes Mr. Potter the Greek myths are alive and well today in America and I believe your next adventure awaits there."

"Very well, I learned just five years ago that there was a secret society hidden from non-magical folks, what's one more that I am thrust into?" Harry chuckled nervously. "Alright next question, what the hell is a soul leech?"

At this the goblin grew angry, and it did not help him in the beauty department, "Soul leeches are the vilest acts of magic you human wizards can make. It is a part of a whole soul that was split and to split your soul usually means the murdering of an innocent. This magic is what you would call a horcrux and no known human magic can get rid of the soul without destroying the container."

"And yet, you said human magic."

"Good, you caught that, I would not be doing business with a dunderhead. Goblins have a ritual that can remove the soul piece from you and also any other soul pieces made by the same person and destroy them. The good news for you is that we goblins do this service for free and the ritual will also remove all of your blocks and catch your body up to where it should be."

"Well, when can we start the ritual? I will pay for quick service."

"Who taught you the way of the goblins? You must have been taught for many of your contemporaries do not treat us the way we are supposed to be."

"Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts spoke of your customs and how to make the most of our time in Gringotts. He often spoke of what I was supposed to do while I sat in his office keeping up with my mundane school work. There was no better tutor for my maths. He's the only professor, other than Dumbledore that knows what I am doing."

"Ah," The goblin nodded, "Yes that would explain it. Of course, there would be no better than a goblin to explain numbers. Very well, come on they are preparing the ritual chamber now and will be ready when we arrive."

The ritual chamber was just an empty chamber. Compared to the grandstanding of the atrium and offices of Gringotts, it was honestly a bit of a letdown for Harry. Removing his clothes as he was instructed, Harry laid down in the center of the room as five goblin priests began chanting in their tongue. Nothing happened for a few minutes, leaving Harry feeling very foolish as he was lying on the ground and then suddenly he was wracked with pain. Most of his pain was centered on his forehead as wisps of green smoke began pouring out of his scar. A widespread pain wracked his body as the blocks on his magic were forced open and still Harry did not cry out. The goblins watching the ceremony were impressed by the threshold of pain Harry possessed. The smoke began pouring out and smoke also managed to come into the room notifying the goblins that there was more than one horcrux. When the green gas stopped pouring out of Harry and had formed with all that had entered the room, a quick fire spell and the soul pieces of Voldemort were gone. It was rather anticlimactic. Harry had passed out after the soul pieces were destroyed and as he was unconscious his body grew to the correct proportions.

"And all this before noon. I wonder what else he has planned!" His head accountant laughed. Pain and death was the sure way to get a goblin in a good mood.

Groggily Harry woke up and found himself clothed and laying on a rather comfortable bed. Wondering where he was Harry tried to lift his head, but found that his body was too stiff to move. "That ritual must have taken a lot out of me," Harry muttered. "Wait, the ritual! I'm in Gringotts!"

"Indeed you are Mr. Potter," The familiar voice of his Charms professor squeaked. Turning his head slightly Harry grinned as his favorite teacher sat on a rather comfy looking chair reading about the previous dueling tournament. "I'm glad to see you up Harry and I'm also glad you remembered my lesson on dealing with the People. Many goblins stopped and sung your praises my student."

"You took the time to teach me Professor, it was the least I could do to remember your teaching and reflect well on you."

"Would you believe that your mother said the exact same thing to me the summer before her seventh year? I will always be proud that I was able to teach one of the brightest witches ever and her son who comes close to her intelligence." A blissful smile made its way on to Harry's face at the short story of his older sister. Everybody had stories by the hundreds of James and although he loved his father, his mother was just as big in his heart as his father. Why the wizarding world and family friends seemed to be determined in only remembering Lily Evans as Lily Potter, Harry would never understand. Even McGonagall only spoke of his father when she claimed that Lily was her favorite.

"That is high praise Mr. Potter," His account manager said, he had completely escaped Harry's notice and was thankful he did not jump and make a fool of himself. "The People remember those who treated us with respect fondly and the late Mrs. Potter had our respect at the beginning of her second year." This grabbed a small chuckle both from Filius and Harry at the picture of the warrior race of the Nation bowing in respect to a twelve year old girl.

"Indeed, I must say Harry that this new look suits you. I had no idea how malnourished you really were." Harry had indeed grown thanks to the ritual performed. Instead of the underweight 5'6" kid that went in, Harry was now a healthy weight and stood at a respectable height of almost 6'. "I wish you had listened to me and come here after your second year."

"You know why I didn't Professor. Even though I am disenchanted with the wizarding world of Great Britain at least, I had hopes that one of my so called friends would come clean and help me. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would have taught me if he could have gotten away from all of his many positions. But you live and you learn," Harry sighed, "Anyways, how long was I out?"

"It has been a day and a half since you entered our bank Mr. Potter, we invited Filius into the back when he arrived just few hours ago. Now, it is time to continue on with our meeting as time is money."

"Very well Master Goblin, what would you suggest be done next?"

"Harry if I may make a suggestion," Flitwick stepped in, "It might be prudent for you to have the People to invite the minister to a conference. The Daily Prophet has started a smear campaign against you an Albus. It has just started, so you may want to head it off quickly."

"Very well, Master Goblin can your Nation set up a meeting in one of you conference rooms, also can you invite Albus Dumbledore for as well, and he needs to arrive about half an hour earlier? Thank you, and now I would like to go over my accounts and I can also be planning my trip for the foreseeable future."

For the next hour figures were thrown at Harry that would make many men salivate at the wealth. With Harry's access to the modern world and the Goblin's ability to play the stock market, they tried to triple the wealth on a sixth of one of his vaults. They were interrupted when one of the goblin tellers came and informed them that Dumbledore was here.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry to call you away from your work this summer, but there have been a few developments in regards to the war on Voldemort."

"Oh? My boy, do tell."

"Were you aware that I had a soul leech in my head?"

"Indeed I was Harry, and I have spent much of my free time for the last thirteen years looking for a way to remove it without you dying."

"Well, you can stop looking, for the Nation has gotten rid of my unwanted passenger and all of the dork lord's soul pieces. He is mortal now and I believe the People's shamans said that due to his core being so destabilized his followers and their families will be completely drained of their magic before he finally dies."

Dumbledore stared in shock that stretched for minutes as he slowly comprehended this tale. Finally Albus spoke again, "Harry, do you know what this means? The darkness of the world can finally be stamped out! Because you, with the help of the people of course, activated the ritual you shall inherit the vaults and seats on our government and board of governors at the school! Harry change is coming!" Dumbledore pulled Harry into a grandfatherly hug and wept tears of joy.

The two held each other in a family like embrace as both celebrated. Harry then spoke up, "The shamans said this process would take a year, two years tops before everything was said and done. Apparently I have a bit of destiny located in America with the Greek gods so, I am leaving for the summer and I don't know when I will be back. I will make it my mission to return when I can do the most good with my powers. Now, Minister Fudge will walk through these doors in a few minutes and I plan on getting rid of this smear campaign."

"Very well Harry, I know you have been hiding your intelligence so I will allow it. After this meeting I will go to retrieve a few books for you to study. When you return you need to be able to take your OWLS and NEWTS. Since you will be in the gods' domain, Lady Hecate will protect you from the magical detectors."

"Minister Fudge," Harry stated as Fudge strode into the conference room breaking preamble. "I called you here today so we can discuss this smear campaign you are supposedly working against me and Dumbledore."

"Now see here you brat I am the Minister of Magic!"

"And I am the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore has more political clout than you shall ever have. Let us remember who got rid of the last two dark lords. The goblins have proof that Voldemort could come back and we took care of all eventualities just yesterday, so I'm done. I want the smear campaign stopped so I can go on my summer vacation that could quite possibly extend for years without worry that when I come back I will be considered a nutter."

"What do you mean summer vacation?"

"I mean that I will be leaving the country. Every time I have brought it up with the members of the Nation they had grinned which has honestly unnerved me. If I like where they send me, there's no promises that I will come back to Britain for quite a few years. I cannot speak for Professor Dumbledore, but I am warning you that many of your pureblood buddies and their families will start to lose their magic if they were ever willingly allied with Voldemort. I will be back to claim those seats and Dumbledore has already agreed to help me change the world. I'm giving you notice, perhaps now would be a good time to retire and write a book to celebrate your successful career in politics."

"Cornelius, I agree with Mr. Potter quite heartily, but I know you will not listen to our advice. But, I shall warn you now that if you continue this smear campaign I will bring the ICW to investigate the ministry dealings. Leave us alone and we shall leave you alone."

"Very well," Fudge stated as he began to imagine the bad publicity from an investigation. "The newspaper will not bother you anymore, and we shall part ways here. Good day!"

Harry had to suppress a shiver as Fudge walked out which elicited a chuckle from Professor Flitwick as he walked into the room. "That is why no one but a politician can deal with a politician. Come and follow me." Flitwick led Harry down a series of paths and continued to talk as Dumbledore left to go get the books he had promised. "The People still won't tell you where you are going, but they have warned that wherever you are going, the potency of your Greek side will attract many of the mythological monsters of Greek stories. Because of this you have been granted a rare honor in using one of the Nation's time chambers. A day on the outside translates to just over six months inside. Your ancestors left you celestial bronze weapons in your vaults which is what is required for you to kill these monsters. These six months, will be under the tutor of me and another of the People as we train you in swordsmanship, archery, and dueling skills with your magic."

By now the two of them had reached a large door with a carving of an hourglass etched into it. There was also a pack for Harry containing the weapons that Filius had spoken of and some clothes that had been ordered the previous day by the goblins, for a fee of course. "Are you ready Harry?"

Taking a breath and shouldering the pack Harry nodded as the doors opened. "Indeed." Harry walked through the doors steeling himself for the most brutal six months of his life.

**A/N: So, I know I said I wouldn't post or work any other stories before I finished at least one, but well... yeah. I've been working on the story for a while and I think it is fairly good. Forgive the first four chapters because I was setting up a Harry Potter and Artemis romance, but I decided not to. Who should I set up with Harry?**

**This story comes at the end of the summer of The Sea of Monsters. Let me know what you think and anything that you would like to see. **


	2. We're Off to See America

The doors to the time chamber opened and Harry was the first to step out. Once again, Harry had changed thanks to the goblins. He went end to the chamber as a wiry sort of lean and he came out with well-defined muscles. He was by no means a body builder, but his new physique made sure no one that saw him would call him a scrawny kid. With the diminishing of his famous scar, those who had known him when summer started would be hard pressed to recognize him as he no longer needed his glasses as well. The sword his ancestor had left had turned into a ring and the bow resided in bracelet form on his left hand. Harry was more comfortable with a boy compared to a sword, but he was no slouch in either aspects. His magic skills had been improved exponentially as Flitwick showed how much of a taskmaster he could be and why he had earned the title of dueling champion. Harry's bruises had bruises at one time between the two goblin teachers, but Harry couldn't complain with the results.

Harry and Filius made their way to Harry's account manager's office where Dumbledore should be at, his other goblin instructor leaving for his own job. "Well Mr. Potter, you are alive. You continue to impress me, the Nation's training is not an easy process."

"Believe me Master Slagger I know. Every part of my body knows now."

"Be proud Mr. Potter, we can now call you warrior. With your magic you could possibly defeat our first year recruits. But, now I'm sure you are ready to get out of Britain for a while and get to the location that we refuse to tell you about."

"And I don't even get a hint?"

"The country you are traveling to speak English, so you won't have to worry about language barriers."

"Believe me Harry," Dumbledore spoke up, "You shall enjoy this trip very much. My grandmother, Athena, spoke to me and assured me that you shall be welcomed at their camp for half-bloods, which is another term for demigods. Since you are magical, the gods in your lineage shall be able to communicate with you more than the average demigod." Dumbledore then handed Harry a shrunken chest. "Think of this as a makeup for you many Christmases and birthdays. This trunk shrinks and expands on command, has several compartments filled with books and a wardrobe. I truly hope you are happy wherever you end up my boy."

"Thank you professor," Harry replied with a little bit of moisture in his eyes. "I guess this is good bye for now then, I appreciate all the help that the nation has given me. Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, I will see you when my journey is over."

"Good luck my boy," Flitwick said.

"Harry I want to apologize about that block on your core that I never remembered to remove. I placed it on you to tone down the magic you would be able to cast at the Dursley's."

"It's okay Professor, you were just trying to make my life a little bit easier. You may want to think of leaving a few positions of power soon though, forgetting things like this is not something that needs to be done."

"I will and thank you Harry. Good luck!" Dumbledore said as Harry touched the international portkey. When Harry was gone from the office Flitwick turned to the account manager. "Now where did you send him?"

"Did you know that Lady Artemis once made a deal with her father that if a legacy of him and three other god or goddesses ever impressed her and it was a male, he would be an honored part of the hunt? Truthfully, he may become as close as Orion to her before she caught him trying to rape a woman. She made a vow of maidenhood, and she cannot break that, but all can use another friend."

"Oh he is either going to love you or hate you Master Slagger for his predicament."

"He will thank me, because when Artemis gives you her friendship, it will not be easily lost. Having a godly friend close to him where he is going is only going to be a good thing."

"Then let us hope everything works out, I would love to see the face on Mr. Potter's supposed friends and family if Harry is granted godhood."

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity for the reorganized Order of the Phoenix. For the last three weeks heavy recruitment was the name of the game as Dumbledore made sure to grab the most promising individuals that could be convinced of the coming darkness. It was the first meeting of the resurrected order and Albus felt a great weight that was off his shoulders as the darkness would be gone within the next two years.

Dumbledore swept into the kitchen with his eyes twinkling and his best grandfatherly smile on his face and attention was instantly given to him. Filius had come in after him and they had both decided to leave the ritual and Harry subsequent adventure between the two of them. Even if Voldemort was already defeated, it never hurt to be prepared as it would be years before the killings stopped. "I am glad you all could make it, let me be the first to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. There are plenty of us that were in the original order and we tired older folk are joined by fresh new faces to battle the approaching darkness. Now, I must ask why you three are at a meeting designated for adults."

The three that Dumbledore was referring to were Harry's supposed best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. "Well Albus, I felt that these three would be excellent candidates to watch over young Harry and report back to you. You know that young boy could get himself into trouble and ruin all your plans," Molly spoke up. Only years of occlumency practice prevented Dumbledore from reacting. Feeling a sense of dread, as Dumbledore truly hoped Harry was wrong, he turned to Sirius Black.

"I notice you haven't said anything about the planned spying of your godson. Are you okay with this?"

"Indeed, the boy is very hard headed, and he must be molded. I am in full support of this."

Mentally shaking his head at how far the four had fallen, and the various members that were nodding their head along with the plan. "Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "We shall discuss later at what time and how you should contact me." Dumbledore noted those who had disgusted looks on their face as he planned on holding them back after the meeting. Two of the most disgusted were Fleur and Bill.

Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley stood against the wall barely containing their disgust as the meeting progressed. They had both met the real, intelligent Harry before and they knew that this would not go over well. Bill had met the real Harry on a late night stroll around the Burrow and Fleur one night around the lake at Hogwarts. Both had been impressed by the maturity of the young man and when asked why all others thought he was just an average student, he told them that they saw what they wanted to see.

"Now, those at the ministry are to make sure they remain neutral in this smear campaign begun by Cornelius if not more to the side of the ministry. I was able to convince the minister to stop his campaign against me and Mr. Potter, but we don't want him to target any other member of the order. Now, can anyone think of others that we may be able to convince to ally with us?"

"Bill, you work with Gringotts, why don't you get those filthy goblins to ally with us. They should obviously feel thrilled to work alongside wizards," Ron suggested getting firm nods in agreement with those who had agreed with the spying on Harry plan.

"Not going to happen little brother," Bill spat, barely containing his anger. "Contracts that involve working with Gringotts prevent discussing politics with our employers to stay away from conflict of interests. Find another delegate."

"Those filthy creatures!" Molly shrieked. "How dare they do that to my son!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, "I believe that we have done enough for this meeting. Bill don't bother with approaching the Nation just yet. I also need you, Fleur, Minerva, Kingsley, Alastor, Snape, Filius, and Remus to stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

With little complaint, which was slightly disheartening to the old professor, those he had called out were the only ones left in the room. Setting up privacy wards, Dumbledore got down to business. "What we are about to discuss, Filius already know, but it does not leave this group. Understood?" Getting nods of agreements Albus continued. "Because of Harry's actions this week with the help of the Nation, Voldemort and his followers are already defeated and will be taken care of within two years."

A shouting match began as many began processing the bomb that had just been dropped. "Calm yourselves my friends, we had decided before we reached the meeting that we wouldn't tell anyone, but the actions of the few in the orders makes me wonder what exactly is going on."

"Albus," Severus spoke up, "What do you mean that he will be defeated in two years?"

"I shall not dive into the specifics, but simply the People removed Voldemort's anchors from this reality, and Tom's core will slowly destabilize. Unconsciously, he will begin drawing on his followers' magic which will get rid of both him and his ilk. This means Severus that as soon as you start to feel exceptionally lethargic you must come to me immediately. Your services as a spy will not be needed any longer and we can get rid of that hideous mark. Now, does anyone know why those five that were like family to Harry were so against him today?"

"I'm not sure Headmaster, I thought that all the overheard conversations at the Burrow were simply concerns to Harry," Bill stated.

"Indeed Albus," Remus agreed, "I have no idea what came over Sirius and I'm not sure the years in Azkaban did him very good."

"I see," Albus sighed. "Very well, I want you all to watch the rest of the order and see if there isn't something affecting them all. I hope for the best. Remus, I do have a job for you, if you would go into those wolf packs that have dark tendencies and try to convince them to take the mark, we might be able to make the world a little bit better. Remember all, even though Voldemort will be taken care of in less than two years, he and his followers are still very much out and about. We cannot let our guard down just yet."

"Mr. Dumbledore," Fleur's French accented voice spoke up. "Where is Harry now? Since you said he had help from the Nation, I hardly doubt that he is still at his relatives."

This drew out small chuckles from both Filius and Dumbledore, and Flitwick took over at this point. "Mr. Potter seems to never settle for normal. The Nation was contacted by a few higher powers about Mr. Potter's destiny and his future plans. We will definitely see him when Voldemort is defeated, but beyond that who knows. This adventure could last until the end of the summer, or go on for a few years. The People wouldn't tell us much, but it should be interesting to hear the story." This brought out a sigh of relief from the women and grunts of satisfaction from the men. Small conversations continued to take place as they discussed the future.

Ten Olympians were lounging in their thrones on Olympus as they waited for the meeting to start. Zeus and Artemis were the only ones not present and Zeus had called it to start in half a minute. None of the gods present had an inkling on what the meeting was about and Athena was still distracted by her talk with her grandson the other night. Athena was perhaps the only goddess that could come close to Hecate's love of magic. In his typical dramatic fashion Zeus arrived after a flash of lightning accompanying the sound of thunder. "Good you are all here," Zeus said as he looked to see the thrones filled.

"Sorry pops, but you seem to have forgotten Artemis."

"I have not, for Artemis is on the precipice of change, but before we continue there are two others that need to be here and they are standing outside the gates. You may come in!" Zeus shouted. The gates to the throne room opened and the Ladies Nemesis and Hecate entered the room. "Welcome, create a throne and we shall get down to business. Now, Lady Hecate is here to help explain Artemis' promises a millennium ago and explain her champion's actions that have led to this day. She will be taking one of my memories and projecting it for all to see."

Hecate withdrew the memory just like wizards did when withdrawing a memory for a pensive. Weaving her magic, the strand of memory turned to mist and then congealed enough that it seemed to become a mirror for the gods present to look at. In it, the gods saw the loophole that Zeus had managed to retrieve from Artemis about her views on all males. The memory faded when the deal was sealed.

"Thank you Hecate you still need to stay to explain Harry's actions in a few older sisterents. Now," Zeus brought the attention of all the gods back to him, "You saw that Artemis was specific in her future friend having four different legacies, well I am happy to admit that it has finally come to pass. This is Harry James Potter," Hecate created an image with the clouds giving it color and definition to show an up to date picture of the teen. "Yes Hermes, the Potter family that you helped found in Hecate's community those centuries ago. He also has the family Black blood in his veins which you gave a child to Nemesis. The Peverell family was the first of the magic users in England, so they were sired by Hecate herself and somehow the Gryffindor line that was sired by me intermixed with the Potters. So now, we have a legacy of four gods and Artemis may have her wish of a friend amongst males and we have received a very powerful new demigod."

All the gods nodded in happiness at this news, even Hera. Artemis was the favorite of many of them and seeing her happy made them happy. Ares was looking forward to getting to see this new demigod. If he was as powerful as Zeus claimed him to be, it would be a fun time to watch him battle. Already, he was sending whispers into his daughter's ears to approach him and see his prowess when he appeared at camp.

"Now, Lady Hecate you were going to tell us why this Harry Potter was your chosen and what he did to complete your mission."

"Indeed Lord Zeus, Harry James Potter had a prophecy about him. He was the only one that was destined to destroy their newest dark lord. This dark lord heard a bit of the prophecy and sought to prevent it and as we all know you cannot go against the fates. Just a few days ago Harry entered the Nation's domains and using their own brand of magic, removed the soul scar that was caused by this Lord Voldemort and using an ancient ritual destroyed all of his soul pieces that he had hidden away. Now this self-stylized dark lord is living on borrowed time and will be dead in a year and a half after draining the life energy of all of his followers. With the dying of this self-stylized dark lord the magical world in Europe can finally progress into at least the 20th century, if not catch up to the mortals.

"Now, when Harry visited the People, he discovered that he was a legacy and the goblins may have received a message from magic to train him in the ways of a demigod. He was trained by his charms professor, who was a magical dueling champion, and a goblin battle master for six months." Even Ares was impressed at this, goblin warriors were no pushovers and to be trained by one of their greatest for six months, well the war god liked that he would have a new sparring partner soon. "The people gave him an international portkey that he touched only older sisterents ago that is depositing him during one of Artemis' walks."

"Oh Lord Zeus," Apollo said dramatically, "May I beseech thee to allow us to gaze upon their first meeting and watch what could be your possible son-in-law, or an absolute train wreck?"

All the gods in the throne room, even Nemesis who was trying to say he was needed back for work, were interested in seeing Harry interact with Artemis. It wasn't every day that you could see a man hating goddess on the first step of love. "Very well," Zeus smiled as he worked a bit of his power in conjecture with Iris to see Harry literally fall from the sky and land in a heap.

**A/N: So, I will only be updating this story on the weekends, so just in case you all wonder throughout the week. Now, Artemis is going to take the older sister/motherly role for Harry and Thalia will be the best friend. I won't tell you what happens with Percy and Annabeth, but they won't be enemies. **

**Now, I am wondering who I should set Harry up with. I am leaning to either Clarisse or Zoe. Tell me who you think because either of those pairing won't happen until after the events of the Titan's Curse.**

**What powers will Harry get from his lineage? He already has magic from Hecate and will become Zeus' sacred animal as an animagus, but what does he get from the other two?**

**Until next time.**


	3. Meeting a Goddess

"Bloody freaking goblins," Harry mumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "That's right, I called you goblins!" Harry looked around at discovered he was in the middle of a forest, "And I still don't know where I am!"

Unknown to Harry, in one of the lofty branches of a tree, silver eyes observed his grand entrance and subsequent shouting with a trace of amusement in them. The female was confused when a random male had appeared out of nowhere, but the mention of goblins had explained those concerns away. Like all divine beings, she was well aware of Hecate's hidden magical community, she even had a few Veela in her hunt that were saved from the slave ring. Those and a few witches had made the hunters even better off, so the magical world was okay with her. It was obvious that the young man in front of her had little experience with the fun of Portkeys. As the goddess sat in her branch musing, a beautiful snowy white owl approached the sitting young man.

"Hedwig! I was wondering where you had ended up girl. I should have known you would be here before me. Did you have fun at Padma's, I know she spoils you." Harry said as he brushed his faithful friend's feathers.

"Hoot, hoot!"

"What do you mean there is something out there? Is it dangerous?"

"Hoot!"

"Now that is not fair Hedwig, you know I don't go looking for trouble. Who knows, maybe my luck is finally changing and this thing that is approaching is a friendly."

"Hoot!" Hedwig barked, while slapping Harry with her wing.

"Okay, okay, I'll prepare. Can you describe this beast so I know what I am facing? I know you've read my mythology book, so it may help a little."

Artemis sat on her branch and stared at the interaction between the boy and his companion. Since she was goddess of the hunt, she was able to understand the creatures of the forest, but this young man seemed to have a special bond to his owl that allowed him to converse with Hedwig easier than she would ever be able to. It was a magnificent sight to see anyone with such a fine connection to nature, even a small part of it. All of a sudden, a hissing noise was heard and it attracted the attention of all three in the small clearing. Two were left waiting for the large creature to show itself, while the goddess herself froze just a little. Out slithered a giant anaconda and the only monster Artemis had a truly bad memory of since she faced it so early in her life. The great serpent rose up as if to attack Harry when Artemis was stunned.

"Greetings great serpent," Harry hissed, glad that he was a natural parselmouth instead of it being derived from Voldemort.

The giant snake stopped in shock and lowered its head to get a better look. "You speak my tongue young one, how is this possible?"

"I come from the magical community of Hecate and while serpent speak is rare, there are those of us that have the ability to communicate with you and your brethren. May I ask why you are out here?"

"I was informed that the goddess who had last slain me was away from her hunters and that it was an opportune time to strike for my vengeance."

"Goddess," Harry muttered under his breath, "What goddess has a story about a giant snake? Unless…Do you mean the Lady Artemis great serpent?"

"And how do you know this name? Are you working with her?"

"No, but I have heard the story of the two of you. I thought her brother Apollo was the one who sent the fatal arrow at you?"

"Apollo you say? How can I be sure that you are not just protecting your goddess?"

"One, I doubt that the goddess of the hunt truly needs anyone's protection. However, I am just telling you of the stories that have survived the passages of time. I was not there, so I cannot know the true answer."

"Neither can I young one, but you have given me much to think about. Perhaps you are correct and it was truly the male that let the arrow that killed me go. I do not wish to slay the wrong god. I will think of this. I will see you again young speaker." With that the sixty foot snake that was as round as a bus turned and slithered back into the forest. Harry's heart beat erratically for a few older sisterents as did Artemis'.

"Why, can I not meet a snake outside of my garden that isn't over thirty feet long?" Harry asked Hedwig who had alighted on to his shoulder. "My luck cannot be that bad can it?" Hedwig cuffed the back of Harry's head in response to the question. "Who asked you? Anyways, we need to find some civilization and find out where we are and where that camp that Dumbledore spoke about is." Harry drew out his wand and cast the Point Me spell before he felt a presence nearby. Since Hedwig hadn't warned him about this presence Harry drew his bow as a precaution. "Who's there?"

"Not many males would chose a bow over magic or the sword you have, I am impressed," The figure in the shadows said. The figure stepped out and Harry saw an auburn haired girl around his age in a knee length robe. The robe matched her eyes in color as they were silver and she was beautiful to Harry. The power that came off of her was subtle, but what little Harry could sense was staggering to one who had never met a divine immortal before.

"Who are you?" Harry spoke while drawing the string slightly. "I know you are no mere mortal with the power that you possess."

"This just gets more and more interesting, you can speak to snakes, you are from Hecate's community, you have a beautiful snowy owl, and you can sense a divine's energy even in our mortal form. You are the first male to interest me in thousands of years. Very well, I am the goddess Artemis and you are?"

"Lady Artemis," Harry bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you as the first of the pantheon I have come across. I am Harry James Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Harry, but there is something different about you, something that intrigues me. You are a demigod, and yet not in the traditional sense. Can you explain this?"

"According to the Nation, I am a legacy of four gods."

"Four gods you say," Artemis mused, but internally she was trying to think of why that seemed so important to her. "Who are you descended from?"

"It seems that I am descended from Ladies Hecate and Nemesis and Lords Hermes and Zeus."

When Harry said Zeus it suddenly dawned on her why a legacy of four gods was so important. She was looking at a potential future friend of a male. Clearly he was a warrior by the look of his physique. Even more telling was his eyes which underneath the warm exterior had a cold edge that would probably make many individuals shiver in fear if he was angry at you. The power he had within him was almost palpable.

Harry meanwhile could not help but to appraise the figure before him. Many guys claimed to have seen a goddess walk by in complements to her looks. Here before him stood an actual goddess and she did not disappoint in that department. Artemis also held herself as any seasoned hunter would, confident and proud. He had also always felt drawn to the stories of Artemis for some unknown reason and enjoyed the stories of the hunt. He chose to ignore the stories of her turning men into jackalopes. Those were some of the legends that had been twisted by history right?

"How did you come to be here?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence that had stretched for a good few minutes.

"My account manager and Albus Dumbledore, he's a grandson of Athena and the headmaster at my school, gave me a portkey and said I had an adventure waiting on the other side. They did not tell me where I would land and seemed amused at what I would come across on the other side."

Athena knew of Harry then, Artemis thought. She probably knows of his lineage as well, hopefully the other gods have not realized this yet. "So you trusted a race of warrior people and the headmaster of your school to send you to an unknown location?"

"I knew that it would be nowhere I couldn't survive. The Nation is very helpful when you own a large chunk of gold and Professor Dumbledore tries to do the best by me. It helps that I used a time chamber and received six months of training by two of their warriors."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed, "The gods spent a few centuries in England and Hogwarts was a fine school when it was founded. I haven't heard much from there since we moved to America in the early-mid 1800's, how is it now?"

"Not as good as it could be my lady…"

"Artemis, I want you to call me Artemis." After all, she thought, if you are to be my one male friend after Orion betrayed my trust I do not want to be called my lady by you.

"Artemis then. The school board has been taken over by supremacists that have dumbed down the education so the children of their like-minded friends can pass the curriculum. Our core curriculum has some of the most notable masters in their field, and yet they can't teach. Our potions master really doesn't have the temperament to be around children either, so it is a bad system right now."

"Can nothing be done about it?"

"There is a plan in motion due to a ritual that I was recently apart of, that should clear the way in two years, both on the board and in the corrupted ministry."

"Well then, that is good and I am sure I can get the full story from Hecate if I need to. Come and walk with me." Seeing no reason not to go with her and not really wanting to go away from her Harry followed with Hedwig still on his shoulder. "So, what did you say to that giant snake?"

"I simply talked to it. Apparently someone knew that you were away from your hunters and told him to hunt you. The snake thought you were the one to kill it and I had read that Apollo had got in the deciding shot and told the snake as such, so now it's trying to think back a few thousand years in order to figure out who it wants to hunt. So the creature may be back."

"Interesting, I'm assuming parselmouth is still fairly rare in the magical world?"

"Indeed, it has also been used by many dark lords, so it is of darkness from anyone who can speak it. I found that out my second year of Hogwarts the hard way that was a fun year." The sarcasm was evident to anyone from his voice.

"It seems that you have not had an easy life Harry. Even the gods heard about last year, and if your second year in school was that bad, I am seeing a pattern."

"But it is my life Artemis, it may have been hard, but I am still living. At the end of a mortal's day at least that is all anyone can hope for."

"Gods can fear death as well Harry, just when we fear death the apocalypse is usually around the corner."

Harry laughed at this and they continued to talk for half an hour as they walked to wherever Artemis was leading him. Artemis mostly talked as Harry had a lot of questions about the mythical world as Harry didn't want to be as ill prepared as he was when he entered the wizarding world. Artemis gladly explained what she could, from drachmas and iris calling, which she then proceeded to tell Harry how to contact her even though she was a god, to the mist and how mortals would see something completely different from something else. After the half hour like, they were able to see the tops of skyscrapers in the distance. "Hey Artemis, where exactly am I?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I had told you, you landed just outside New York City. I was going to show you how to get to Olympus, then let you pick up some money from the bank, and then take you to my camp for the night. I'll take you to camp half-blood tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Although the city looked to be far away from them, it only took another half hour before they stood in front of the empire state building. Harry was highly suspicious of godly interference, but he wasn't one to complain of shortcuts.

"Now, if you want to get to Olympus you must go to the front clerk and ask for the 600th floor. Don't just come up if you have no reason, but you are welcome to tour the place on certain dates, I'll tell you about those later. Now, come on we're off to Gringotts."

The American Gringotts of the North Eastern portion was located on a side alley that was next to the stock exchange which Harry found appropriate. It must have had a notice me not charm on the building as no one paid any attention to the building or made their way into it. Walking into the building Harry was struck by a sense of déjà vu as it seemed like a replica of the one in Britain. Making his way over to the nearest teller, he got his attention.

"Yes human, what do you want?"

"Master teller, I need to request a money exchange from an oversea account. Somewhere in the range of $300."

"Oh, and why do you think that we do such a thing for you wizards?"

"My account manager in London assured me that such a thing was possible before I crossed the pond."

"Very well, it seems you at least deserve a bit of respect if you know of this service. What is the name of the account?"

"Potter, Peverell, Gryfindor, and Black."

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter," The goblin said looking up sharply at the list of names. "We were told you were coming, but the description of Britain's newspapers were off to say the least."

"It is not a problem master teller, it was due to Gringotts actions that I now possess a warrior's body. You have not shamed the bank."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, the transfer will begin in a moment. While we are waiting, may I interest you in a Gringotts card?"

"What is that?"

"It is similar to the mundane's debit card as it is directly tied into your account. It can work in both magical and mundane shops across the states and I believe everywhere but Britain's magical world. With a drop of your blood, the card cannot be used by anyone except you and those you give permission to."

"That sounds reasonable, I'll take one. Now tell me," Harry said as his wound healed and he pocketed the card and the map that showed the nearest magical location, "Since you are in America, does Gringotts trade in Drachmas as well?"

"Drachmas? How do you know about…" The goblin trailed off as he finally turned to look at Artemis and then began to stammer out apologies. "I am sorry Lady Artemis, please forgive my impudence."

"It is of no harm this time Master Teller, but it would be wise for you to become more aware of your surroundings in the future. You never know who may pop up."

"Of course my lady, it shall never happen again. No Mr. Potter," The goblin said turning his attention back to Harry and becoming business like again, "All Gringotts branches have Drachmas available for purchase. However, the exchange rates differ from branch to branch. Since we are only a few blocks away from Olympus our rates are six galleons for four Drachmas. Due to my unpleasantness and the fact that you are a first time customer that knows to ask in this branch, you will receive thirty for free."

"I thank you master teller," Harry said when he received both the bag of Drachmas and the cash. "May your gold flow freely."

"And may your enemies quake before you."

As they exited the building, Artemis laid her hand on Harry's arm. "Come on, let's get back to my camp and say hello to my hunters." And with that she flashed out.

Back on Olympus Ares was impressed. Obviously this boy was a warrior and had the respect of a warrior race. "It seems that we have an interesting new demigod on our hands, I can't wait to see him fight.

"Indeed, it is good to see my sister getting along with a male," Athena agreed. "I will need to speak with Albus soon and see if we cannot find out more about this boy before he arrived here."

"Even I may be able to like this demigod, he is very respectful so far," Hera commented making many of the gods surrounding her go wide eyed. She did not care, this demigod had only become a demigod because of a few odd circumstances. Her husband hadn't been unfaithful in hundreds of years for this one to come about so Hera did not mind him.

"Oh man, this guy has already mellowed Artemis out, I wonder if he can mellow her out enough that I can flirt more with her hunters?" Apollo asked.

"Well, we have now seen the young man so if you wish to view any more interactions you must do so on your own time. Dionysius, it appears that young Harry will arrive to camp tomorrow or the next day. Warn Chiron, and I will let him stay in my cabin if he wants with Thalia. Until the next time, you are all dismissed."

**A/N: yes, last chapter "older sisterments" was supposed to be moments. Also, Apollo was not suppose to say son-in-law at the end, but like I said, the first four chapters I wrote with the Artemis pairing in mind. Speaking of pairings, it's going to be Zoe. A lot of you pointed out that Clarisse was a bully and that wouldn't really work out and since Harry is friends with the hunt, he wouldn't be as trusted in camp as he could be. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, if you have any comments about the story, or suggestions of how it should progress feel free to comment. I am currently writing chapter eight, so I have plenty of time to change things. I'm going to keep with only publishing on the weekends, so I will have something out on Sunday most likely. Until next time! **


	4. The Hunt

Although it was only one time and probably not a very far distance to travel, Harry found that travelling with a god was much more enjoyable than any long distance traveling made up by wizards. When Artemis flashed, it was a warm sensation and felt almost instantaneous, unlike floo or portkeys that made him dizzy or apparition that felt like being squeezed through a very small tube. Harry could sense the power hidden in the camp and nature seemed to be in the background of everything inside it. There was a slight tugging on Harry's mental facilities that let Harry know there was a bit of magic in the camp as well.

"Hey Artemis," Harry said to draw her attention to him, "Are there Veela in your camp?"

"Indeed there are a few Harry. Why, do they affect you?" Artemis asked, testing her new friend for stray perverted thoughts. He was a male and so she would be a little lenient, but if he was a drooling mess in front of some of her girl, it would be painful for him.

"Not like other males, no," Harry replied. "If there are a bunch of them together in one area, they may draw me in a little before I can shake the allure off, but generally I am just able to sense if they are Veela or not and unless they are full Veela's they will never be able to sneak up on me."

The two were walking into the camp as they were talking, and when Harry became aware of his surroundings he was surrounded by armed and dangerous females. A black haired beauty with a tiara woven into her hair was the first to step forward. "Why is there a male with you my lady?" The girl asked while shooting a suspicious glance towards Harry. Huh, Harry thought, maybe the stories of the man hating hunt weren't exaggerated too much, although they just seem suspicious to me which is perfectly reasonable.

"Peace Zoe, this male has been vetted. I shall explain everything else later tonight, but there is a reason my girls." At this, the girls surrounding Harry relaxed a little, but there was still a visible tension in all the girls surrounding him. One girl seemed to be studying him intently.

"Who are you?" She asked bringing attention back to Harry.

"I am Harry Potter, and you seem to be familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I was in your year at Hogwarts. Hell I was in the same house as you!"

"Wait you're Fay Dunbar? What happened to you? One day you were at Hogwarts, and the next you just seemed to vanish into thin air. I'm sorry to say that no one seemed to notice your disappearance at first."

"Huh," Fay Dunbar said, "So someone did notice my absence. It seems like I was just destined to be regulated to the background of Gryffindor Tower with you there, so my family and I moved to America during the second year. I ran into some trouble with a few boys about a year ago here and was saved by my sisters. I've been part of the hunt since."

"Well that's good that you ended up somewhere safe at least, have you still stayed up with your magical training?" Harry asked and as the two were talking, many of the hunt relaxed just that much more as they could tell Harry wasn't flirting with Fay Dunbar. He was generally curious about her well-being and it caused Artemis to smile at their reluctance acceptance. Harry was slowly charming his way into the hunters without going the character he had shown her.

"So why are you here? Last I heard, you were the golden boy of Gryfindor, what caused you to leave?"

At this all the girls, who had been conversing quietly with each other as Harry and Fay Dunbar talked, strained just a little to hear what he had to say. Even Artemis made sure to pay attention to his words. "Well, it was a combination of things really," Harry started, running his hand through his messy black hair. "First and foremost, I have started Riddle and his followers on the path of destruction."

"Riddle?"

"Sorry, you would know him as Voldemort." Fay Dunbar gasped, as well as the few other magicals that had made their way over to see what the commotion was about, and Harry just smiled. "A few days ago, a goblin ritual with me as the focal point wiped out Voldemort's," Another gasp, "Supposed immortality and he will die soon as will his followers. Of course the process will take a year, two years tops and then I can fix British society. Also, he came back a few weeks ago and I watched as he killed a friend right in front of me and apparently wizarding society has no counselling services, so that was another reason to escape. You remember Hermione and Ron right? Yeah, my supposed best friends all but abandoned me this summer and the headmaster is too busy to check on just one student.

"And last but not least, the Nation, or goblins for you girls not in the know, has a strange sense of humor. They said that my destiny waited on the other side of the portkey, and then it deposited me not a minute from the Python of legends."

"You mean the one tha my lady fought when she was not yet a god? How did you kill it?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't, I talked to it. Being a Parselmouth has its uses. That means I can speak to snakes." A look of comprehension crossed the hunters face. "Then Artemis here finds me and helps explain a few things about this world and where a few magical sites are. Then she invited me back here for the night." Almost all the hunters turned to Artemis with questioning glances, both at the invite to the camp and the fact that he got away with saying just Artemis. "What is something wrong?"

"Well," Fay Dunbar said, "We're wondering why she hasn't vaporized you since you only said Artemis and not Lady Artemis."

"Wait, you don't let any other none divine being call you just Artemis?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Artemis replied, popping the P. She also signaled to her hunters that they needed to drop it and all would be explained soon enough.

"Anyways, since I know you, I guess it falls to me to show you around camp. Question my lady, where is he staying the night?"

"He can stay in one of the spare tents, set it up near the outskirts close to my own."

"Very well milady."

Harry met most of the hunters as they toured the camp and was instantly known to the magicals within. Unlike their British, mortal counterparts, they did not instantly look for the scar which was a good thing as it now was only the vaguest of outlines. One of the Veela that was part of the hunt was a cousin to Fleur and Gabrielle and she gave Harry a few embarrassing stories for the next time he met up with them. Oh what a great opportunity this was.

The tour was almost over and the hunters had finally stopped eyeing Harry with their hands on their bows or close to their knives and it helped relived some of the tension from Harry when the sharp pointy objects weren't pointed directly at him. As Fay Dunbar was showing Harry where he would sleep for the night, a giant of a wolf padded up softly to them. Even though Harry had grown to just under 6' the wolf made him feel small. Of course a wolf that's shoulders were just an inch over his head and the teeth that looked like it could rip through steel, all people would look small.

The wolf was silent as it looked into Harry's eyes and Harry was stuck in place. He did not know whether he was too scared to move or there was something else that rooted him to the spot, but Harry could not move. The stare down from the wolf lasted minutes, and Harry could tell that a crowd had gathered, but that did not matter. Finally, the wolf nodded and then bent its head for Harry to scratch him behind his ears. With an amused smile, Harry did not begrudge the giant wolf of his dog like qualities and while he was scratching the wolf, the last of the hunters caution melted away. If the guardian of the camp let this male touch him, then Harry was probably the only male ever that they could truly let their guard down around. Artemis smiled at this all as her most loyal friend had just confirmed for her the potential of one Harry Potter.

The rest of the day passed by with Harry meeting and getting to know many of the hunters and Artemis better. After supper, the day had finally caught up to Harry and he barely made it to his cot before he was gone from the waking world and into the realms of Morpheus.

"Okay girls," Artemis said after she was sure Harry was gone, "Who has the first question as I know many of you have one."

"My lady, I think many of our questions can be summed up with one. Why is Harry here?" Zoe asked taking the lead as spokesperson for the hunters.

"Perhaps the simplest question to ask, but the hardest to truly answer," Artemis sighed. "Very well, as you all know, I consider you all my own children, my daughters," She said with a smile making the girls around her beam with happiness. "You also know, that after the Orion fiasco, males are not permitted within a hundred feet of this camp. When Orion first betrayed my trust, my father was worried that I would soon turn to hating all men. So, he made a deal with me in that I was allowed to do all but torture men, but if ever there was a legacy of the gods, four or above, I was to at least give him a chance. I am not sure why, perhaps it was so you all would at least be comfortable around one male presence but I am not entirely sure, honestly, he may become a brother to you all."

"So shall he be around here often?" One hunter asked.

"He will visit the camp occasionally for the odd hunt and he will most likely be at Camp Half-Blood when we are supposed to be there. I wouldn't have allowed that except our guardian here approved of him."

"But, what's he like?" Another hunter asked.

"Fay Dunbar, you went to school with Harry for a little over a year, what do you think he is like? I'll go ask Hecate tomorrow for the full story."

Fay Dunbar was uncomfortable with the stares that were suddenly directed towards her, but she was asked a question by her lady, she could do this. "Well, like you said, I didn't go to school with him long and I wasn't that close to him, but I did see a few things. One, he was incredibly kind except to bullies and never seemed to be frustrated with people coming up and talking to him. He was very shy though that first year, you could tell he wasn't use to attention, so he may have been abused before Hogwarts." This made many of the females angry and Artemis looked downright pissed. "He seemed to be smarter than he let on, as he always got the practical side of magic down quickly and seemed to have his head in a book almost constantly. However, I think he held back in all his classes as his two friends that he hung around with all the time were either extremely jealous or an absolute know-it-all that you would be hard pressed to let join the hunt my lady."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest. Like I said, he was probably at least emotionally abused before Hogwarts, so perhaps he just latched on to the first friendly person he could find. After he came out of his shell a little, people were chummy with him, but they never made any real effort to be good friends with Harry."

"I see," Artemis drawled slowly, "Very well it is good to know these things. I will take Harry to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow a little after breakfast. Even if he is to be my future husband, it would probably be best for him to learn a little more about this world and there really isn't anyone better to teach him than Chiron, at least with a sword. I'm sure when he comes visit camp we can teach help him improve in the fine art of archery. It would be good to have at least someone in camp that is more familiar with personal combat in the camp anyways. I shall most likely invite him to travel with us after the end of the summer if that is alright with you girls?"

Nods met her question and although there were a few grudging ones, it was to be understood. After all, they did have a reputation to uphold. "Mistress, you might want to know that if he came from Hogwarts his summers usually didn't end until the 1st of September."

"Very well, I think we should all get to bed now. Goodnight my daughters."

Unknown to the hunters or Artemis, there were two observers without bodies that had watched their little meeting. When Harry had entered Morpheus' realm, Morpheus saw an opportunity not to be missed and had taken Harry's spirit as Harry's body rested. "That is what I wished you to see young Harry. This is why Artemis and her hunters didn't change you into a fluffy critter and begin their usual hunts."

"Thank you for showing me this Lord Morpheus," Harry said distractedly, thinking of all the information that he had heard this night.

"Come Harry, it is time for you to get some much needed rest." Morpheus led Harry back to his body and just before Harry was lost to unconsciousness he thought his new friend and a potential new older sister could be worse. She was a goddess, she looked good, was a strong woman, and she was very easy to be around if today was anything to go off of. Yes, he thought, he could definitely do worse.

Bill Weasley sighed wearily as he sat down in his flat nursing a glass of firewhiskey. He truly didn't know what was wrong with his youngest siblings and their friend, or his mother. He had heard so many stories about the great Harry Potter before he had met the boy the previous summer. He honestly thought of him as another younger brother and enjoyed their late night talks. Harry had also officially introduced Bill to Fleur and they had an instant connection, so Harry was about as he could be at the older sisterent in Bill's book. Fleur had gone back to France to train a bit more under the goblins at her branch of Gringotts since she wasn't needed right away in England, and Bill wished he could have gone with her. If he heard one more plot to watch over Harry or another story of how he had led them to danger he was going to snap. Bill sighed once again and took the last sip out of his glass, hopefully wherever Harry was, he was having a good time. The kid deserved it.

**A/N: I know the hunters were a little more mellow to Harry than they would have been in the books, but 1) He came with Artemis and 2) I see them distrustful and not hateful. They probably warmed up quickly, but still... It's my story haha. **

**I have to warn you all now that college is picking up and since I'm in the quarter system it goes fast. Hopefully I can churn out two chapters a weekend, but studies come first. I will have at least one chapter a week though. Um, let me know if you have any suggestions and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Summer Camp

Harry rose with the sun the next morning and he was still one of the last ones up. Already many of the girls were drawing water, stoking the fires, or preparing breakfast for those in the camp. Not having anything to do really Harry wandered around the camp sending smiles and waves at the girls that passed by him. He eventually bumped into Artemis with Hedwig on her shoulder.

"You have a very intelligent owl Harry Potter."

"Yeah Hedwig is great and also my oldest friend. I don't know what I would do without her except have more bacon, "Harry teased which elicited a bark from Hedwig and a cuff of her wings when she flew to his own shoulder. "Don't even deny it Hedwig, I know you wouldn't betray me, but you would have found a second owner for enough bacon. So Artemis, what am I doing today?" Harry asked turning his attention from his owl to his newest friend/ big sister. After all, he already had three elder sisters with the chasers on his team, what was one more?

"After breakfast, I will need to take you to Camp Half-Blood. You are more welcome than other males in this camp, but it is a female camp and you still need to learn the ins and outs of your new world. Not many people are better than Chiron."

"I figured, and I'm glad that I will meet a few more demigods. No offense to you or your hunters, but I do need to have a few male friends on this side of the world," Harry laughed.

"Indeed, even we have male interactions, no matter how much we could keep Apollo and Hermes away from here. But anyways, some of the girls would like a little archery challenge before you leave. You'll need to be able to keep up with our newer recruits if you wish to visit again."

"Sounds fun."

Breakfast was a rather fun affair. Even though Harry was new to camp, apart from the initial awkward moment, jokes were flying and teasing was pushed on everybody. It was a sign of trust and acceptance for Harry when the Veela started flirting with Harry trying to turn him red. They succeeded in turning him a few times which led to much laughter from all the girls and their own brand of mischief upon him. Finally it was time for the archery contest.

Harry and three girls were lined up in a row from four targets forty yards away. Harry was pleased with this distance, forty yards was pretty much the limit for Harry to surround the bulls eye. Any farther, and Harry was just happy to hit the target. "The rules are simple," Zoe called out to both the shooters and the entirety of the camp that had shown up to see if Harry would be allowed back in the camp. "Our shooters are forty yards away, each of our shooters have only had near six months of archery practice. If Harry is able to beat at least two of the hunters, he will be allowed back into the camp and be invited on some our hunters. Five shots each! Archers draw your arrows, only six seconds between shots, and fire!" Zoe was hopeful that Harry would be able to win this competition as it felt right for Harry to be near her. Although she was immortal and one of the worst man-haters in the camp, it wasn't bad for him to be around.

Harry fluidly drew the bow back, his thumb pressing into his cheeks, before opening his fingers just wide enough to let the arrow fly. As the first arrow struck true, another was on its way as well. Twenty four solid thuds were heard in the clearing and an appreciative crowd clapped as the archers put away their bows. Artemis was the judge for the competition and she was pleased with her three girls. All their shots were clustered around the bulls-eye with all three of them hitting dead center once. When Artemis walked to inspect Harry's shots, her eyes visibly widened in surprise. Four of his arrows were less than a centimeter from the center and formed a diamond around it. Two of Harry's shots though shared the same centimeter inside the bulls-eye, this was better than any six month shooter ever had done.

"My Lady?" Zoe asked, snapping Artemis out of her stupor.

Artemis turned around and sent a smile to Harry. "Well girls, it seems you all have a new brother."

Many of the girls cheered and all had smiles at their face as they hugged him in congratulations. Harry also had a smile, it had only been a day in America and he already had a type of family that he could depend upon. He knew that these friends would also never leave him and change on him as those 'friends' of his in Britain did. Going to the goblins and finding out where his destiny lay was perhaps the greatest idea he had ever has in his short life.

"Well done Harry, and welcome to the hunt," Artemis said as she received her own hug from him. Harry wasn't sure how to think of Artemis, she was either the older sister figure, or perhaps that of a mom, he would figure that out later. "I am sorry though, as the time in the hunt has been used up at this time. I am not the greatest person to teach a male and there is much left for you to learn. Take this pendant," The pendant was that of a sliver of a moon on a chain, "The moon shall go through its phases much like the real one. When your moon becomes full the password shall be, Part of the Hunt, and transport you to our camp. It will be easier than a portkey do not worry. Say goodbye girls!"

There were a few tears here and there, but not a whole lot of them since they knew Harry would be back. Artemis placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and flashed to be able to see Camp Half-Blood hill, but far enough to only make out the large pine. "Well Harry, on the other side of that tree is where you shall train. I got a message from Hecate this morning saying she had taken care of your magical education and you would find out the plan later this evening. I think it is assumed that you will be staying in camp year round for at least this year."

"Thank you Artemis, for everything," Harry said as he hugged the moon goddess. "I can't wait to be back in camp later on."

"And we can't wait to have you back," Artemis replied, easily returning the hug. "Now go, we will see each other soon enough." Then, Artemis flashed out leaving Harry to make the rest of the way to the camp.

Harry made it to the large pine in a leisurely ten minute stroll. When he arrived at the tree, Harry was met with a fledging dragon curling around the tree. After a stare off of half a minute which felt like a life time, the dragon stuck out its neck for Harry to scratch. Harry was amused at the dog like qualities of the vicious beast, but he knew that the dragon could turn. Slowly he left the dragon and walked to the rather large house just a little ways off. The kids around his age did a double take as he walked towards the house and simply stared. As he approached, there were two figures on the porch. One was a middle aged man in a Hawaiian shirt that exuded power that was familiar to Artemis. That one must have been Mr. D that Artemis had talked about. The other was a reminder of Firenze and was probably the most recognized non-god in Greek mythology.

"Welcome young hero," Chiron stated. "May I ask where your satyr guide is?"

"Thank you Chiron, I hate to inform you, but I have never met a satyr before. I had a rather unique entrance to the mythological world."

"What is your name?" The godly being that was still sitting in his chair asked before Chiron could ask for an elaboration.

"My name is Harry James Potter, my lord," Harry answered with a small bow.

"Finally someone that knows the proper way to greet a god at first! The gods know of your entrance into our world Harry Potter and we welcome you to the U.S. and are allowed to leave whenever you need to, to clean up Britain."

"Call me Mr. D young Harry, the only one that you'll want to continue to call Lord is Zeus and since you are a legacy you'll have a little leeway there as well."

"What about Lady Hera?"

"You are perhaps the luckiest descendant of the gods ever. Even my step mother likes you and has promised not to move against you. Be respectable to her though. It will help. Oh, I am sorry Chiron, let me introduce you to our new camper, Lord Harry Potter! Wizard and British citizen and friend to Artemis."

Before Chiron had a confused look on his face since Mr. D was talking to Harry like he actually liked the new camper, now he was stupefied. Both Mr. D and Harry laughed at his expression which brought Chiron out of his coma. "Yes, well… It is nice to meet you young Harry. I assume since you know about this world, you will know of you parentage?"

"Well, my parents are Lily and James Potter. If you are asking about godly blood in me, then I am a descendant of Lords Zeus and Hermes, and Ladies Hecate and Nemesis."

Chiron shook his head, muttering to himself. "First wizard demigod in camp in years and he is already in the god graces of the gods. When Percy meets him, the world is going to be destroyed." Harry didn't hear Chiron's mumblings, but Mr. D did and he had to admit that if those two became friends, the camp was about to be in for an interesting time. "Now, the question is where to put you Harry." Chiron said out loud.

"Already taken care of Chiron, Lord Zeus has declared that Harry can bunk in his cabin with Thalia."

"Very good, come Harry let's get you a tour of camp." Chiron said moving away from the Big House and towards the rest of the camp. Chiron pointed out many sights in camp such as the sword arena, the Pegasus stables, and the archery field. This brought out a small smile in Harry that Chiron did not miss. "So you enjoy archery Harry?"

"Yes, I do. I learned both archery and swordsmanship from the Nation, but I feel more at ease when pulling on a bow string."

"You were taught by the Nation? I am indeed impressed, how long were you trained?"

"I was trained in both physical and magical ways for six months by a swords master and dueling champion."

"Well, you should easily fall into the more advance classes in those area then. Come, let's get to where you can lay down your head and it should be time for lunch." The duo made their way to the cabins without running into anybody since everybody at camp was in some sort of lesson. "And this is Zeus' cabin, you and Thalia are the only ones that will be living in here for quite a while. Now come, it is lunch time and we will need to introduce you to the rest of the campus."

"Alright, but what do I tell the campers about the magical world? I mean do they know about it, or has it just not come up?"

"Honestly, it is up to you. As you said it hasn't come up as the three worlds seem to never interact with one another. Since you are the first magical demigod in years, if you decide to share your world I will set up a class time and invest a little bit of the camp's money for resources to study."

"That sounds like a plan, Lady Hecate said she would notify me of my continued magical education later on today so I shall let you know what she came up with."

By the time they had finished their conversation, Chiron and Harry had made their way to the dining pavilion and attracted the attention of everyone that was there. Leaving Harry at Zeus' table brought out numerous questions until Chiron could get the attention of everybody. "Campers, as you may have noticed we have a new demigod amongst us. Harry Potter has come across the Atlantic form the United Kingdom and joined us in camp. He is a legacy instead of a regular demigod and has the blood of Lords Zeus and Hermes and Ladies Hecate and Nemesis. He has also come from a hidden world much like ours and has agreed to host a few classes to introduce you all to his world. I ask that you let him eat before he is bombarded with questions. However, if Harry is agreeable, there might be a demonstration he can perform of this hidden world for us."

Harry nodded and knew just what he could do to grab everyone's attention. Waving his arm, the tables of Artemis and Hermes lifted up and flew a feet in the air as they danced. Setting the tables down, Harry smirked at the shocked expressions of his now fellow campers. The black haired girl that sat across from him just stared at him as he smirked before smirking herself. "I'm Thalia Grace, I'm fairly sure we are going to get along just great!" She said as she stuck her hand out.

"Here's to a beautiful friendship," Harry smiled.

Back in Britain the group of Harry's betrayers were meeting once again to discuss their plans for next year. "I don't understand it, why would Fudge stop printing that Harry was insane. He's making our year much more difficult," Hermione said throwing the Daily Prophet down in disgust.

"It's not like it will be that much harder for you children. From what you have said, you have isolated Harry pretty well these past few years," Sirius countered. "I'm sure you can continue to do so this year."

"Indeed, now remember Ginny, you need to get a boyfriend this year so Harry will notice that you are turning into a beautiful young woman. Next year, we can start on love potions to get you into the main vaults."

"Yes mommy."

"Now, have any of you received any letters lately? I haven't and it makes me wonder what is going on in his head." Sirius asked.

"I haven't, but perhaps we should send a letter to Harry and tell him we can't tell him anything. That way, he at least thinks we care and want to communicate with him there is just something that prevents us." Ron suggested. Although Ron was definitely an idiot when it came to school work, he was a rather good strategist and planner which made him the defacto leader of their plan. It was a sad thing when the 'brightest' witch of her age was following the class idiot.

"Good plan Ronald," Ginny agreed with her older brother. "Maybe I should send it, and remind him of me."

"Perhaps we should all send one, you aren't the closest with him and we do need to keep pretending to be his friend. What if he actually broke free and started to socialize?"

"Then it is decided, you three can send him a letter, remember to let us know if he writes back."

**A/N: I can not figure out how to line breaks or anything on this site as it won't copy so I just put in a few hyphens. Alright, I went over most of this chapter to see if I there were any misspellings or whatever, so if there are mistakes it was between me putting this chapter and publishing it. Anyways, hope you liked it, I don't know if I will publish another chapter this weekend as I didn't really work on it this week. Suggestions for different segments of this story are welcome, especially if you want to come up with a new prophecy for the Titan's curse.**


	6. Introductions

"So, what can I ask you that will not annoy you about discovering magic?" Thalia asked as they joined the line to sacrifice part of their meal. Artemis hadn't shared that with him, but he was with a goddess at the time, so perhaps you are excused if you are eating with a god.

"Well, honestly there aren't many things I can tell you without going through hours of explanations. I can tell you that I didn't start magical education until I was eleven, and I'm fifteen, but other than that it would take a bit to go through."

"Understandable I guess," Thalia said as they sat down to eat. "I'm going to warn you about the Athena cabin, you are a new well of information and you will be pumped dry before they are through with you."

Harry smiled at the thought of that, it sounded like Hermione their first year before she went to the dark side. "I'm sure I can handle that. Chiron told me that I could go into New York tomorrow and pick up a few books on wizarding history at least."

"Sounds interesting, I have to ask though, was there a Merlin?"

"History says there was. Apparently he taught the founders of the school I went to and was the strongest magical ever. So, what can you tell me about the camp and campers? I got the tour from Chiron, but what else do I need to know?"

"Where to start? Well, you came at the end of our summer cycle actually. Just a few days ago we had a successful quest completed that involved the Bermuda Triangle, the Golden Fleece, and the Pine Tree."

"That sounds like a story, were you on this quest?"

"You could say that I was the prize at the end."

"And I take it you are going to leave me scratching my head in confusion for a little while before telling me the full story."

"You catch on quick, good for you!" They shared a laugh as they continued to banter back and forth throughout the lunch. Many people in the crowd were looking at Harry, eager to hear about another hidden world, one that perhaps didn't have monsters that hunted them down constantly.

Putting up his plate, Harry made his way over to Chiron and quietly discussed the specifics of what he would teach and where he would teach. "I think the amphitheater would be the best place for your first lesson Harry. This way, everybody gets at least one lesson before the summer is over."

"Very well, can you get someone to show me where to go and help me set up?"

"Yes," Chiron swept his eyes over the crowd that was waiting in anticipation. "Harry's lesson will begin in twenty minutes at the amphitheater, all are welcome. Clarisse, would you help Harry here to set up?"

A rather tall girl around Harry's age with long brown hair stood up from the table of burly individuals. "Sounds good Chiron," Clarisse agreed. She had muscles, but it wasn't the disgusting amount of bodybuilder women. Not much was said between the two as they walked and set up for the introduction to the magical world. Although Harry wanted to make some more friends on this side of the pond, he wasn't much of a talker and it appeared that neither was she. Before she left to take her place in the crowd she asked only one question, "Can you fight?" With a nod from Harry and a nod in return Clarisse left to take her place.

There was quite a crowd in the amphitheater and everybody had a look of excitement and interest on them. Even the satyrs and dryads were seen both in the crowd and surrounding the area. It actually made Harry feel pretty good that he was about to teach. He had always looked up to Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore, so he was quite pleased with the situation. Casting a quick Sonorous charm Harry took care of the hearing problem people may have complained about.

"Hello," Harry started and silence fell on the assembly almost instantly. "Ah good, it seems the charm worked. Well, I welcome you to Professor Potter's Introduction to Magic class." This brought a few chuckles out from the crowd which is what Harry was trying for. "Thank you, anyways, this is going to be just an overview of the history of the world that I was a part of. First there are a few terms that you need to know such as squibs, muggles or mundane, muggle born or mundane born, half-bloods, and purebloods. Muggle, or mundane, means that you have no magic in your system, so pretty much all of you are mundane. Squibs and mundane born are actually opposites in which Squibs are born in magical families and have access to little or no magic, so mundane born is easy to figure out. Half-bloods are a bit harder to explain as I am considered one even though I have two magical parents. I guess it requires two generations on both sides. And finally, we have purebloods, which requires a couple of generations of pure magical talent, which has led to inbreeding."

All of the faces were disgusted by what purebloods had done. "Indeed, anyways, many of the early magic users were those of priests and priestess involved with the gods of different pantheons. Obviously the Greek magic users were successful and connecting with a pantheon, but who knows about the rest. It wasn't until about two fifteen hundred years ago that the first wizards and witches of the modern era came about. These magicals were able to use what we call wandless magic which is just saying they used magic without the help of a focus. They also used focuses such as wands or staves. The strongest of these was Merlin, and yes he was real. He was as close to as a god as any magical could get I guess and honestly, where you may swear with Hades I will swear with Marlin's name." A hand went up in the crowd. "Yes?" Harry prodded.

"What about Morgana?" The camper asked.

"No one is entirely sure to be honest," Harry conceded. "Some say she was the first and greatest dark witch while others say she was Merlin's apprentice and they parted ways once her training was done. Now, of course I am from Britain which means that I know mostly British history. I have a couple of books if people want to read up on it and I have a spell to translate it into Ancient Greek. I will say, that the witch hunts were real, but those that they ended up killing, were either too young to defend themselves or mundane. If a fully realized witch or wizard was captured, a simple flame freezing charm would be cast as they apparated out of the fire. Some magicals even let themselves be caught a couple of times as they enjoyed the tickling flames of the fire.

"Now, I am sure you all know about World War 2 and I understand that there is a history of demigods in the war, yes?"

"Yeah," A girl that seemed to spend way too much time on makeup spoke up, "Hitler was a son of Hades, and there was a pact after the war that tried to prevent a child of the big three."

"Ah, I see, well there was also a war in the background between magicals. Grindelwald was a dark wizard that was allied to Hitler and was basically Hitler's court wizard. Grindelwald fell in 1945 just before the collapse of Nazi Germany. That's pretty much the last major event that has happened in the wizarding world. So, any questions?"

"How do you learn magic?"

"Do you mean is it possible to gain magic, or how does one with magic learn to use it?"

"The second one!"

"Ah, well there are numerous ways really. Most end up going to their nation's school and completing seven years of education in magical subjects. However, it is just like the mundane educational system in which people can choose to be home schooled. There is also the chance to be apprenticed, but that is usually when you go for a mastery."

"What is a mastery?"

"A mastery is probably similar to a degree from a university. However, it doesn't do much in the magical world except put you near the top in either teaching positions or research departments. Any more questions?"

"What kind of sports are there?"

"Well, from what I can tell there is only one major in the wizarding world called Quidditch. It's a cross between basketball and soccer that is played on broomsticks. Any more questions, remember I will be here for a while now, no? Then have a good afternoon everyone!"

The crowd left the stadium like arena buzzing with discussions of his brief overview. It was simplistic, yes, but it was better to tell them a little at a time and have books for them, than force feed them information. He would talk to Chiron about setting up a small class a couple of times a week, so they could go in depth about the hidden world of magic. Thalia made her way through the crow d and wound up in front of Harry with a girl and a boy behind her.

"Hey Harry, I wanted to introduce you to a few people. The girl on my right is Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and one of the people I arrived at camp with. The boy on my right is seaweed boy extraordinaire Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Pleasure to meet you, you Percy Jackson were quite the talk around camp last night."

"Wait, you were at camp last night?" Annabeth asked.

"I never said that," Harry smirked. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Well," Thalia began with a mischievous smirk on her face, "There's always archery."

At this Percy groaned and Harry rose an eyebrow. "Apparently you aren't interested in that."

"I am pants at archery. I have managed to shoot an arrow behind me that ended up in Chiron's tail. We try to avoid the archery range when we are here."

Harry was a bit disappointed at this news, but from the way Percy had phrased it, he wasn't a year rounder. Plus, from what Harry understood is that lessons were divided by cabins, so he would be able to shoot during the summer as well. "Alright, so what do we want to do?"

"Arena?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy got a gleam in his eyes as he reached his hand into his pocket. "What do you say Harry, care to test yourself?" Harry shrugged in response, not caring one way or the other. It would probably do himself good if he fought against a human sized opponent for once.

The arena was cleared when the group of four arrived. Thalia and Annabeth leaned against a wall as both Harry and Percy had an excited look shining through their eyes. Drawing their respective blades, the two stared down each other waiting for the first move. At an unseen signal, both launched themselves forward and blades clashed. Percy, had a natural talent with blades and had used his blade for the past two summers against numerous monsters. Harry, however had spent the last six months being trade by a battle master of one of the most violent races on the planet and he was use to battling opponents that also used a blade.

Their blades barely touched before they broke apart and began circling each other. Feints were thrown as they tested each other's reaction time and both were suitably impressed. Finally, Percy snapped the stalemate as he lunged forward, his sword trying to impale Harry's chest. Harry dodged and tried to bring his sword down on Percy's form, but he was not fast enough to hit him. Percy tried to reverse his grip and gave a backwards slash hoping to catch the edge of Harry, but all he caught was Harry's blade. Because Percy's grip was looser than usual, he was forced to spin with Harry's deflection to keep his sword in hand. Harry gave him no chance to recover as he followed Percy closely swinging his sword and attempting to bisect him at the waist. Percy was just able to reverse his grip and stop the blade, but Harry was able to nick him just barely. Percy pushed the sword away and lunged with his own sword to catch Harry shallowly on his side.

They broke apart, both a little short of breath and both with grins on their face. At an unseen signal they leapt into the fray again causing their blades to spark. They swung their blades at each other and were soon locked in a struggle of strength, trying to gain the upper hand as they pushed back and forth against each other. Percy was able to gain an upper hand from experience in life and death fights with swords and managed to dislodge Harry's sword from his hands. The sword went spinning, but Harry did not stop and watch it fly, instead Harry sprung to where it was going to land, catching it in a dive and coming out in a roll. His sword came up with him and was only a few centimeters from Percy's privates, while Percy's swords was barely touching Harry's neck.

A grin broke across the young men's face as Percy stuck out a hand to pull Harry up. A tie was fine when you were sparing with an acquaintance because you generally came out as a good friend. Slinging an arm over Percy's shoulders they turned to see a number of campers had formed a crowd to watch the duel and many were clapping and cheering at such a good fight which brought embarrassed blushes out on both males' faces. It was a start of a beautiful rivalry between the two.

When Camp Half-Blood had been established the many centuries ago, the gods had created a looking glass to view their children even if they were supposed to leave them alone. Over time, use of the object had fallen to the wayside, but every now and then a god would remember a certain child and try to see them. Ares had never used it to be sentimental, but he did enjoy a good fight and the camp was the only place that truly used swords anymore. Ares had luck today as the brat of Poseidon and the new blood of the camp were in a fight that was impressive, even to the war god. There wasn't enough blood to fully satisfy him, but it was a good fight and he could admit that. Now Ares was excited to see future sight between those two. He may even let the punk survive if they got better and started using powers.

Zoe sighed as she stared into the night sky. It had been a millennia since she had any feeling other than barely tolerance to any male and now she had these feelings. She was happy in her lady's hunt and would never think to leave it, but why was she feeling like this after only a few hours of conversing with Harry.

"Zoe," A voice said breaking through her train of though. Artemis walked to her lieutenant and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"It is nothing my lady," Zoe answered, praying that her mistress would drop it. Unfortunately, Zoe had spent way too long praying to Artemis, so Artemis knew that there was something wrong.

"Zoe, you are my lieutenant, my friend, and the closest I have to a daughter in this camp. I know you Zoe, what is wrong?"

Zoe sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away. "It is Harry my lady. I greatly enjoyed his presence in camp yesterday and that confuses me. You know what I am like towards males because of that bastard Heracles, why do I enjoy Harry's nearness to the camp?"

Artemis would have smiled if there wasn't a good chance that she could lose her oldest friend and confidant if things played out. She would have to think on this, perhaps, yes perhaps that might work out. Things would be okay. "I'm not sure my friend, but do not worry, for everything will work itself out."

**A/N: Yeah, since I'm almost done with writing chapter eight, I figured why not post another chapter. I kinda like posting two a weekend so I'm going to try to continue it for as long as I can. The Clarisse interaction was written when I was deciding on the pairings, so you can just ignore that part really. **

**People have asked me about Dumbledore and Sirius. I see Dumbledore as a good intention man that just took on too much that he really couldn't do much. Until the fifth book that was how the series was portraying him really. I believe that Dumbledore just really wanted to do what was best for everybody and made mistakes. Sirius was in a prison for twelve years where he had no happy thoughts what-so-ever and yet he was just fine when he escaped and was a big part of Harry's life? There had to be something wrong with him and what I see is Sirius somehow blaming Harry for his best friend's death. I like the character and how he was portrayed, but realistically, that canon wouldn't have happened.**

**Anyways, hope that helps. Harry's relationship with Percy will be just an okay friend. When the war starts their viewpoints will clash. Let me know of any suggestions. Until next weekend!**


	7. Snow Glows White Tonight

Harry was with Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy as Percy's mother, Sally, drove them to a military school while it was snowing. Harry had integrated himself into camp almost seamlessly those last few days of summer. Many days, Harry and Percy had ended up in the arena and while Harry was soundly defeating Percy as Percy's high from the quest went away, the fights were becoming more and more impressive. Harry greatly enjoyed his friendship with Percy, because there was nothing expected of him, he honestly saw Percy as a less annoying version of Colin Creevy since Percy was three years younger. It was like Colin was on a permanent dose of Calming Draughts. Annabeth acted so much like Hermione her first year at Hogwarts, that it was scary. However, there seemed to be no chance for her to go Hermione's route, so Annabeth had wormed her way into his heart and now he had another surrogate younger sibling. Thalia, was simply his best friend, there was no chance of anything remotely romantic happening between the two, but the two were close.

At the end of the summer, Harry was slightly sad to see his new friends leave, but he did see them during the fall. The last day of summer vacation, the camp had a large firework celebration sendoff for the campers and it was then that Harry met Grover. They didn't have much time to talk, but they at least knew each other. While his friends were gone from camp, Harry was tutored in mundane subjects by Chiron with the rest of the year-rounders and one of Hecate's elder children in his magical subjects. He had progressed to the point of OWLs and would take the tests at the end of winter break.

Now, the four friend were driving on a snowy night, because Grover had called in an SOS. Apparently there were two rather powerful demigods he was watching and a monster was closing in, so the monster busters were called in. As they drove, Harry started thinking about next summer, he was going to be at camp of course, but he was also going to be able to legally drive in the states. He had the money, so he had the option to get a vehicle and sitting in Miss Jackson's car was seriously pushing him towards it. He had nothing against Sally, he had gone to their apartment a couple of times during the school year actually, but it was a little weird, but that was a decision for another day as they pulled up.

"Are you kids sure that you don't want me to wait?"

"We're fine Miss Jackson," Thalia answered, "We'll have our own way back to camp."

"Alright, you take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," She answered. As the car disappeared Thalia turned to Percy, "Your mom is so cool." The others agreed and Percy blushed in appreciation.

"Come on guys, let's go see if we can't find Grover." Percy said leading the group into the school. They were stopped by the principal that didn't seem to believe any of the tales that they were spinning, even when Talia used her control over the mist. That did not make Percy happy. Luckily Grover found them and drug them away before the principal could get nasty.

"Man am I glad to see you guys," Grover said once they were away from the aggressive principal. "You got here just in time, I think the monster is moving tonight."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Percy asked starting for the gym. "Let's go and get them."

"It's not that easy Percy, because the monster is already here and you've already met him."

"But, the only person we have met is Dr. Thorn," Annabeth argued, "You don't mean that he is a monster."

Grover nodded grimly in agreement with her observations. "We can't grab those two just yet, but we should stay close to them and wait."

The group of five made their way to the gym where the dance was taking place like many middle school dances. This was the first dance that Harry had seen other than the Yule Ball and Harry figured that it had ruined school dances for him from now on. There were very few actual dancers, the rest were either sitting down or there was a group of guys playing basketball in the corner with a plastic bottle. Shaking his head at their antics, Harry swept his eyes across the gym again, it was then that he noticed Dr. Thorn was lurking among the walls watching them all.

"Come on," Harry said while grabbing Thalia's hand, "We are at a dance, so let's dance. Watch the walls." Thalia and Harry spun around the room a couple of times before Grover ran up and yelled about Percy and the two demigods they were supposed to be watching having disappeared. "Alright, let's go."

The two demigods and satyr quickly made their way outside the school to see Percy and Annabeth confronting Dr. Thorn who had ditched his human disguise and stood in his natural manticore state with two children that must have been who they were looking for behind him. "Ah, even more demigods to dispose of, marvelous!"

"Let them go Thorn! Let them go and we can let you go!" Harry yelled while moving up to Percy.

"Oh that's a good one," Thorn laughed, "Come at me young demigods."

Before a plan could be made, Percy launched himself towards the monster. Muttering about impatient heroes, Annabeth was right behind him with her knife. Turning to Thalia, Harry tried to make a plan, "You get the new ones or me?"

Thalia's answer was to take out her own weapon and her shield. "You think I'm going to miss a fight? This is my first monster since I've woken up. You can get the next one!"

Shaking his head in exasperation at the wild girl Harry made his way around the battle and to the two siblings that were enraptured by the fight before them. "You know, it might be a good idea to get out of the way of their battle," Harry casually suggested startling the girl and the boy. "Sorry about that," Harry grinned, "But it is a good idea to move away slightly. Since you have no training yet, you would just get in the way."

They did follow Harry, but questions had to be asked, which was understandable since they had just been introduced to the world. "Who are you? What is this?" The girl asked nearly hysterical.

"Well I am Harry Potter, wizard, demigod, and all around good guy. As for what this is, it would probably be best if we waited until this fight was wrapped up."

"Why don't you jump in there then and finish it quicker?"

Harry shrugged, "They're taking care of the beastie by themselves right now. They may not look like much, but between the three of them, hundreds of monsters have been disintegrated." The girl was still near hysterics, but the boy was wide eyed as he watched the rather impressive fight. Percy and Annabeth were focusing on keeping Thorn's attention to the front of him while Thalia attacked his back avoiding the tail. Bad luck was present today though as Thorn spun quickly making Annabeth fall to the concussive force of his tail which sufficiently distracted Percy and Thalia. That was just enough for Dr. Thorn to push the heroes back towards Harry.

"Get ready young demigods, for your end is near, I…"

Whatever else was coming from him was stopped at the sound of a war horn coming from the woods causing Harry to break out in a smile. Dr. Thorn however seemed to have lost all color on his body and started muttering to himself. "Not them, no not them." He was silenced when a silver air struck him in his shoulder. Rather familiar faces to Harry stepped out of the shadows and were standing at the edge of the woods.

"Permission to fire my lady?" Zoe asked. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a Harry thought she looked rather cute. When he realized what he was thinking, his own cheeks flushed a little more while he turned away from the rather attractive girl.

Artemis had kept Harry in the corner of her eye since they had arrived and she saw the embarrassed flush of Harry as he diverted his eyes. She internally grinned at his reaction, happy that her best friend's crush at least returned her feelings. Since Harry was a wizard, his vows were forever binding, so if they did get together Harry would have to be faithful. It seems that she would have to implement her plan soon enough.

"Foul, foul! The ancient laws prevent this!" Thorn hissed, trying to prevent his demise and find an escape.

"All monster are under my domain, the interference is permitted. Permission granted Zoe!" As she gave the okay, Thorn leapt at the demigods, and both Thalia and Percy were unprepared, but Annabeth was not. Annabeth stood in front of her friends and jumped on Thorn's back, pushing him towards the cliff. Unfortunately Zoe had already unleashed her arrow and no one could turn their heads away from the event, it was almost like a car wreck in slow motion. Zoe's arrow struck true and it was all the push that the two needed to topple over the edge of the cliff. Percy was instantly rushing to the cliff, but was wrapped up by Harry and prevented from diving after her.

"Let me go Harry, I have to get to her! Let me go!"

"She's gone Percy, not dead, but she is miles away from here already. You'll have to wait."

"No, no this can't be right." Percy turned to the hunters and saw that Zoe still held the bow. "IT was you that shot that arrow and caused this."

Percy advanced on her, but once again Harry blocked his way. This time, he did not have a sympathetic gaze, instead he was glaring and there was fire in his eyes that had made bigger men wilt. Percy was no exception and calmed down immediately, while Artemis raised an eyebrow at Harry's protectiveness and Zoe's cheeks flushed a bit more. "Good, you're calm now. Think before you speak, Annabeth is basically my little sister and I am upset like you, but we will lay the blame where it needs to be and then start searching for her. Got it?"

"Yeah Harry, sorry."

"No worries Percy, maybe now you'll ask her out," Harry grinned causing laughter from both Thalia and Grover. Harry then turned to the hunters. "Hey Artemis, nice to see you again. You as well Zoe and the rest of the girls."

Artemis grinned as she briefly hugged the one male that she could stand, it wouldn't do to make Zoe jealous after all. Zoe decided she wanted a hug as well since her mistress could have one and it wouldn't be too strange. Her hug however was significantly longer and both had noticeable blushes when they let go of each other causing Artemis to inwardly smile again. Although, there was never going to be a man that could get closer than a friend to Artemis, but she could be happy if a good man managed to woo one of her hunters. "Girls," Artemis said grabbing everyone's attention, "We'll be setting up here, unpack and get ready. "We'll need two extra tents as well as Harry's."

The past two minutes had been confusing to the three remaining campers as well as the new inductees of the mythological world, but camping finally sounded like something that they could do. Artemis then turned to the new demigods, "Now, it's time we discuss what to do with you two. It seems that we need to determine who your father is."

"Our dad is dear, we've been taken care of a lawyer for the last few years."

"You may have been taken care of by a lawyer, but your father is far from dead. What do you know about the gods such as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon?"

"You mean like my mythomagic cards? Does Zeus really have a lightning bolt that does 900 attack damage?" The younger of the siblings asked excitedly.

"No, he doesn't Nico, because he isn't real! None of those stories are real, they're just myths!"

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Bianca."

"Well Bianca, if I were to perform a bit of magic, would you at least be open to the idea that myths might be real?"

"There's no such thing as magic," Bianca said with all the conviction she could muster.

"Oh really?" Harry asked while withdrawing his wand. A swish and flick and Bianca was floating in the air. Another swish of his wand and one of the rocks was transfigured into a pig. "You believe me now?"

"Who are you people?" Bianca asked with a bit of fear in her voice as she was set on the ground.

It was then that Artemis took over, after all the young girl was a maiden and she wasn't scared of the manticore, so she would be a good addition to the hunt. "If you will follow me to my tent I shall attempt to explain a few things. I also have an offer that I wish for you to consider."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

"I'm sure Grover would be willing to play your mythical card game," Artemis suggested. Grover, of course was more than willing to do anything Artemis asked, like any Satyr would be. "Good, then Zoe, could you bring Harry to my tent once I am done with Bianca."

"Of course my lady," Zoe agreed, there was only a light dusting of her cheeks as she glanced slyly at Harry.

Artemis and Bianca disappeared in her tent for thirty minutes while Harry caught up with the girls and the other four tried to keep to themselves. Although they were friends with Harry, the hunt was hard to get along with as they were distrustful of males and Thalia had a few issues herself with them. Finally the flaps of Artemis opened and the two stepped out. "Hunters, I would like to introduce you to your new sister!" Artemis said happily. Many of the girls walked over to congratulate their new sister, but Nico looked defeated. Noticing this Harry made his way over to him.

"You know she isn't leaving you right?" Harry asked gently.

"But she just joined another group with a bunch of new sisters! Where does that leave me?"

"Why at camp with us," Harry replied. "You gain a new family as well, but don't worry you won't lose your sister. The hunters drop by the camp every few years, so you won't lose contact. Plus, the mythological world has ways of communicating with people, so it's basically going to feel like you are going to different schools truthfully."

Although Nico wasn't fully comfortable with the situation yet, he was able to give a small smile which put a smile on Harry's face as well. Zoe had watched and heard most of the conversation and she joined in the smile fest as she went to grab Harry. Once they were far enough from the group Zoe spoke, "That was a good thing you did."

Harry had given up fighting his growing crush on Zoe already, he could treat it like a celebrity crush since it wasn't going away. He still blushed though and shrugged, "It's what anyone would have done. He just needed to know that his sister wasn't lost to him just yet."

Zoe smiled and both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they entered Artemis' tent. "It's good to see you again Harry, especially before you were scheduled to appear again. I'm going to need a favor from you now though. The hunters will be spending the next week or two in camp and we don't get along well with the campers."

"They're just sore we have won capture the flag 86 times in a row," Zoe muttered.

"Hopefully you can be a peacekeeper between the two groups. I've missed the signs and must hunt monsters that I had almost forgotten existed. And no Zoe the hunters cannot travel with me for I will be traveling where none but a god can safely navigate. You'll need to be work closely with Harry to keep the peace anyways." Artemis half smirked at the blushes on both of them, it was rather cute to watch. "So Harry what have you been up to?"

**A/N: Hello people and welcome to the next chapter. I'm writing a chapter at the moment, and I need to know how much of a pain in the butt can I make Percy? He's not going to be horrible and the two aren't going to start fighting every chance they get, but the only reason Percy went on the quest was because Annabeth was captured. **

**I decided that Harry will be with the hunt for a few months after ****The Titan's Curse**** so, sorry that I wrote it differently in the last chapter. Digital cookie if someone feels that my chapter title was stupid. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I apologize, but word decided it didn't like my work. Until next time! **


	8. Camp and Games

The wizard, the hunter, and the goddess spent many hours catching up with each other. It was honestly Harry going over the various spells that he had learned and of course a demonstration was in order when he described the spell with Zoe weaving tales of their hunts. Artemis was involved enough to remind the two that they were there and to back up Zoe's tales, but mostly she sat back and watched the two animatedly talk to each other, the adoration found in their eyes was easy to see if anyone cared to look, but those two were oblivious. Artemis internally shook her head at the dance Harry and Zoe seemed to be determined to go on.

After the fifth fought off yawn from Harry, Artemis sent both of them to bed, "Now I mean your separate beds, not together," Which set off another round of blushes that had Artemis chuckling as neither would look at each other. Watching the two say goodnight and make their way to their respective tents, Artemis decided that she could rest for a few hours before her girls, Harry, and Thalia were picked up, those other two as well.

The camp was up and moving to greet the rise of the sun. The hunters were used to this as they did this once a week, the campers and new demigods however were not and the four of them were very lethargic. Harry was somewhere in the middle as he could react but there were a few yawns spaced here and there. After all, the Dursley's hated to miss a time to eat.

"My brother is always late during the winter. He's so lazy this time of year!" Artemis huffed which brought an amused chuckle from Harry and a few of the other hunters. For an immortal goddess, there were still some things that could try anyone's patience, apparently your siblings fell into that category.

"So what's Apollo like, I haven't honestly met any Olympians yet besides you?" Harry asked trying to distract an aggravated goddess of the hunt.

"He's irresponsible, lazy, and he never takes anything serious. He always flirts with my hunters and ever since my father has made that pact, Apollo seems to be trying to catch up with his kid count."

"Huh, so like the opposite of you in almost every way? Any good things about being a sibling with him?"

"The last thing my brother did something responsible was expose Orion as the pig that he was. That was also over two thousand years ago. Speak of the devil." As the sun broke the horizon, it seemed to grow brighter by the second. It also seemed to be coming closer. "Don't look!" Artemis shouted for everyone. The heat from whatever it was, was enough to melt the surrounding snow and caused Harry to wish that he didn't have his jacket. Fortunately, the light and the heat quickly went down and they could finally turn and see.

The car was nice, if saying nice meant that it was drool worthy, which it was. Apparently, the driver had an attractive enough quality as Harry overheard Thalia say that he was hot. Of course Percy's reply was wither hilarious or cringe worthy, depending on whether Percy was oblivious or not. "Little sister!" The man in his early twenties cried out as he moved himself out of the car. Of course, Harry and the hunters knew that this was not how to get on Artemis' good side when you were already testing her patience for that day.

"You are late!"

"Yes, well," Apollo shrugged sheepishly, but his face told another story. "Ah Thalia, so glad you got out of that tree. That is not the place that pretty girls should be," He said making Thalia blush. "Ah Harry Potter, I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm not going bar hopping with you," Harry instantly stated.

Apollo's face fell as it was indeed a suggestion for later on. Harry might not have known much about Apollo, but he had heard how Apollo had met the kids' mothers and it usually involved a bar and a good number of drinks. "You are just no fun, but ah well I will ask you when your sex drive increases. I know you don't have a girl back in England and there's no one at camp you have your eye on, so you'll find me." Apollo shrugged. So focused on the discussion between Harry and Apollo, no one noticed the slight glimmer of hope and joy in Zoe's eyes after Apollo's words. Artemis of course noticed, but she was looking for it and inwardly chuckled at how smitten Zoe was about this one boy. "Anyway little sis, what do you need?"

"I am not your little sister. My hunters and these campers need transportation to Camp Half-Blood, I am needed in a hunt."

"Sure thing sis!"

"Remember Apollo, you will not flirt with my hunters, you will not touch my hunters, you will not speak to an individual hunter. Take them and drop them off at the camp and then leave." She then turned to Zoe and Harry. "Take care of the rest of the girls and don't set anymore cabins on fire." With that she flashed out.

"Huh," Apollo said, "Unfortunately there are more than two of you so it looks like this car has got to go unfortunately." Clicking a button on his car keys, the car morphed seamlessly into a small bus. "All aboard!"

The trip to camp wasn't the smoothest it could have been, but it was also better than it could have been as well. Thalia was a nervous wreck as she started to fly, but a rather well hidden cheering charm cast by Harry and she at least didn't burn anyone to a crisp. Many of the hunters still sent her scathing looks for the beginning of the ride, but it was to be expected.

Chiron trotted up to the group as Apollo's sun chariot disappeared. "Welcome back young demigods. And welcome to you as well Hunters, your cabin is of course ready for you."

"Girls, move out!" Zoe yelled and then turned to Harry. "You are welcome to stop by in an hour or so and we want you on our capture the flag team tomorrow night."

"Capture the flag? I'm guessing it is hunters versus campers whenever you show up?"

"Indeed, and we have won 84 straight times."

"We will make it 85 tomorrow," Harry smirked and Zoe returned it just as quickly.

The friendliness of Harry with the hunters was unnerving to many of the campers. There was a fierce rivalry between the two groups, and Harry seemed to use the line that was drawn to jump rope. However, the fact that he did get along with the hunters made the campers a slight more mistrustful and the Aphrodite cabin even refused to talk to him, not that it really bothered Harry. He was used to stares and cute girl that he had on a crush on trumped individuals that he barely knew. It was just the way a teenage male's mind usually worked. Thalia was really the only camper that interacted with Harry and the Hunt, but it was easy to see that her focus was somewhere else, Harry just assumed that she was worried about Annabeth as she was much closer than Harry to Annabeth. Harry was of course broken up about Annabeth, but he had a feeling that these things would work themselves out soon enough.

The hunters had taken over the archery range and not even the Apollo children tried to get on it with the hunters. Harry was of course with them for the entire first day and most of the second. Both Harry and Zoe had taken a mid-afternoon nap to prepare for the game that night and both were struck by a demigod nightmare. **_Artemis was being pushed down by a great weight that was unseen but felt by anyone near. A giant shadow loomed over the Goddess. "Oh how the mighty Olympians have fallen. How does it feel little goddess, to be stuck here? The wild all around you and it is impossible for you to move. You shall never be free little goddess."_**

With a start, the two woke up and almost ran to the big house. Harry noticed Zoe first and also noticed her frazzled state. "You as well?" He asked, startling her enough that she was reaching for her knife.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the dream that was most likely about Artemis and a rather large and menacing shadow figure."

"So you had that dream as well? Then we must go speak to Chiron and Mr. D." Their pace and frazzled state of the two let the rest of the camp know that something serious was about to go down and they would be told if it pertained to them. Until then, the campers would leave the two alone and prepare for the night's capture the flag.

Harry and Zoe found Chiron gazing at the camp from the porch, but Mr. D was notably absent. "What can I do for the two of you?" He asked calmly.

"My lady has been captured," Zoe delivered bluntly. Perhaps it was a bit too blunt as Chiron's tea soon found itself in a nice spray pattern.

"What do you mean that Artemis is captured? Are you joking?"

"Of course I am sure, I would never joke about something like this. Harry had the same dream vision. She has been captured and is held by a stifling weight. We need to go rescue her!" Harry agreed with an empathetic nod, no one touched his friends and got away with it.

"I can't let you out of the camp without a quest. Artemis trusted your safety to me, so I cannot allow you to leave."

"Then let me ask the oracle for a quest!" Harry yelled. He couldn't figure out why Chiron was being so stubborn, a goddess and more importantly his friend was trapped. They needed to rescue her as soon as possible.

"I am sorry you two, but I cannot allow a quest to be issued right now. Go and prepare for tonight's capture the flag."

"But-" The two tried to argue.

"I will not discuss this any longer. Go, we will discuss this tomorrow perhaps, but not any longer today."

That night, the hunters were rather angry and the game was going to be violent. Harry and Zoe had gathered the hunters together to discuss their dream and to say the hunters were not happy was like saying the ocean had water in it. They had to take their aggression out on something and the campers were perfect targets.

"Hunters and Campers, welcome to the traditional game of capture the flag hoisted every time the hunters visit. Remember that there is no killing or maiming allowed and that the river is the boundary. Good luck to you all, the game starts when my horn is sounded. You have ten minutes to prepare."

The hunters and campers separated with many of the campers giving Harry a betrayed look. Harry however, shrugged it off. It was honestly just a game and with his dream this afternoon there was no way that he would have fought against the hunters. Harry honestly felt sorry for the campers, because the hunters were taking no prisoners tonight.

"Okay hunters," Zoe said, bringing a stop to the mutterings of the group and all attention to her. "We have no worries in the fact that we will win, but tonight is a great time to relieve stress. Seeing that was have witches and the one wizard of the camp with us, we can use all advantages afforded to us. The disillusion charm will be very helpful. Now, who travels with me to their flag and who shall guard ours?"

With an intense discussion, Harry finally volunteered to guard the flag with two others. He knew that most of the hunters were rather angry and although he was worried about his new older sister figure, they had lost their surrogate mother figure that had taken care of them for years. When the horn sounded, the magicals in the group cast their spells and many of the hunters seemed to disappear.

Harry decided, while he was guarding the flag, that pissing off a group of females with pointy objects was possibly the worst decision ever made. Cries of pain reverberated across the woods and Harry cringed at each scream. He was sure that Chiron was regretting his decision to not allow them a quest as well. With the hunters playing with an aggression that made many cringe, Harry was quite bored. One of the hunters that stayed with him had climbed a rather large tree that had a vantage point of the river. Hearing said hunter start cheering, Harry was slightly disappointed. He was almost prepared to go and celebrate with the hunters when a disturbance that only one who had been hunted before could sense. Sending out a wall of stunners that he had learned how to do only a few weeks ago. Hearing a thud and then seeing an Athena child fall with Annabeth's hat falling off, Harry was satisfied and turned just in time to see Zoe cross the river with the flag in her possession.

Zoe was so pumped that the hunters had won again, that she wrapped Harry in a hug and kissed his cheek before she could control herself. Both lit up like Christmas trees, but no one from camp noticed that. A few of the hunters noticed, but none of them thought about it much as Harry was an honorary brother to them all and they thought Zoe was embracing that fact.

Suddenly, the clearing was silenced of all moaning and celebrating as a green mist began pouring in. The mummified appearance of the Oracle had come down from the attic and somehow managed to come down to the forest. Pointing its bony hand, the Oracle beckoned Zoe to the forefront.

Steeling her nerves Zoe approached and asked, "How can I rescue my lady?"

_"Five shall go west for the Goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the rain without Rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shall show the way,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand,_

_Father's blade be stayed by Fate's marked hand"_

The Oracle then lost its otherworldly glow and dropped to the ground in a heap. That was a signal for the campers and hunters to make as noise much as they thought they needed to. "Silence!" Chiron yelled, getting everyone to settle down. "Councilors, convene at the big house in ten minutes for a war council. Harry as our only educated magician, you need to join us as well."

**A/N: And another chapter. I'll be honest, I haven't really worked on the next chapter much, so I doubt you'll get another chapter this weekend. AS someone so kindly pointed out, all I did was make Harry and Zoe blush when they started to dance around each other, and for that I apologize. However, I suck at writing a relationship, so if you have talent in that regard, throw me a line and give a few tips PLEASE! **

**I also have thought of a new Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover and I'm putting this down to perhaps inspire another writer to do the same. Why isn't Harry ever a Roman demigod? Well, look out for that story in a few weeks and I'll write to all of you next week! Unil next time!**


	9. To Begin A Quest

The war room was in an uproar as the unexpected prophecy was discussed. All were giving their opinions as they waited for Percy and Chiron to show up. Percy ended up with the short straw as everyone left him to deal with the husk of the oracle. Harry was trying to calm Zoe as best he could since she was rather angry at the entirety of the camp, especially the councilors. Who wouldn't be when they were not talking about the missing goddess, but the glory of a quest?

"You can't maim them, remember Zoe, that would just add even more time to sort out this whole quest mess and we will fall farther behind," Harry whispered with a hand on Zoe's shoulder trying to hold back the angry teen.

"Just a little Harry, they won't even know they're missing a few parts. I promise!" Zoe whispered back just as fiercely. Although the campers were unable to hear what was being said, everyone in the camp seemed to have a chill run down their back for some reason and became a lot more nervous around sharp and pointy things.

Before Harry could answer, and he wasn't sure how he was going to calm the enraged girl down, the two missing people finally arrived. Chiron quickly brought order to those present, but Harry kept himself close to Zoe, not like anyone else was vying for the spot. "Demigods, a quest has been issued and will need to be chosen, however, the oracle did give the quest to Ms. Nightshade." There was an audible groan from the campers as they knew they weren't going to be chosen. Harry found it both amusing and aggravating at the emotions of the campers. They still weren't concerned by the fact that Artemis was captured. "Well Ms. Nightshade, do you know who you will pick?"

"I want Bianca, Thalia, Harry and…."

"And me!" A rather familiar voice said from the doorway. The blonde hair and grey eyes shone with relief at the sight of her friends and everyone in the room was silenced.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried out launching herself to hug the younger girl. This broke the room of its spell and many rushed to see Annabeth. It wasn't every day that a demigod came back into camp without a full quest going after them. Harry wasn't one to show much emotion, but he did smile as his new younger friend was back safely in camp.

"It's good to see you back Annabeth," Chiron said, "But how did you escape?"

"Artemis took my place in the imprisonment. I can't remember where we were, but during the exchange my bonds were loosened. I took the chance and escaped. When I was a few miles from the prison, I met a Pegasus in the wilds and she offered me a ride back to camp."

"It's good that you are back," Percy said smiling. His crush was almost painfully obvious. "Now I really don't care who goes on this stupid quest." When the words left his mouth, the other councilors and Chiron all took a step away from the poor boy. A chill settled in the room when Harry's and Zoe's eyes seemed to glow with barely repressed power.

"Leave! Now!" Harry hissed, his hand twitching towards his wand. It would be so easy to curse the idiot. He couldn't really claim that he was being an idiotic teenager since he was a demigod. To be an idiotic demigod was to be a dead one. He had just insulted a goddess and more importantly a friend of two of the most powerful non-divine, non-immortal individuals in the mythological world. Luckily he wasn't a complete idiot as he beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

"Er, yes well," Chiron said trying to defuse the situation, "I will have the van ready in the morning. I wish you all good luck on your quest."

The early morning sun greeted the five teens as they stood at the peak of the hill waiting for their quest to start. Slowly a half horse, half man walked up to them. "Argus shall drive you into town, after that you must make your own way. The winter solstice is only a few days away and we need Artemis to be on Olympus for the gods to mobilize. Good luck."

As the four girls and one boy started to make their way down the hill they were stopped by a male voice. "Wait Annabeth, I thought you were joking about going on this quest," An out of breath Percy said when he caught up with the group.

"Why would I joke about this? I owe Artemis."

"Fine then, I'm coming on this quest as well."

"No you are not," Harry said calmly. Harry could not figure out why Percy was acting like this, sure Percy had a crush on Annabeth, but he seemed to think everyone would simply agree with him. "The prophecy calls for five people, we already have five people."

"Oh please, then get rid of the newbie. I returned the lightning bolt and obtained the Golden Fleece. Obviously I am the greatest demigod available right now."

Every member of the group was staring at Percy as if he had grown a second head. The two that had interacted with him at camp and known him the longest couldn't replace the boy that always sacrificed himself for his friends, with the arrogant boy in front of them. Harry however was only slightly confused. He knew that the younger male was slightly full of himself. Harry had spent all of fall within the camp and since he wasn't in debt to Percy for saving his life or had been on quests with him, Harry was able to form a slightly unbiased opinion of the young boy. That didn't mean that Harry was going to cut all ties with Percy, as everyone had their flaws, but this was beyond what he thought Percy had been known for. Harry could only hope that sitting out this major quest could do the boy good.

"Percy," Harry said, as Zoe was likely to castrate the young man rather than talk, "Zoe is the leader of this quest. She has already chosen her companions and you are delaying the quest, so move."

"Why should I? I am…" The rest of his bigheadedness was cut off by a well place stunner to the forehead.

"Thank you Harry," Zoe said with a nod, "Come on everyone, we have a quest to complete.

Harry convinced Argus to drop the group off in front of the NYSE so they were within a quick trot of the Gringotts branch. "Why are we here Harry?" Thalia asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't have much mortal cash on me at the moment. Since we're going on a cross country trip, we probably need a little bit to help us along," Harry replied.

Blushing at being called out at something that they would never have thought about, Harry and the girls entered the bank, the girls stopping to read the poem that was found at every Gringotts branch. The bank was a bit fuller than the last time he had visited as the Americans were a bit more lenient on the so called 'dark creatures'. In the good old US of A these dark creatures were allowed to open accounts at the bank, so most of them came through at night. The goblins were happy with this arrangement because they were making a profit 24/7. "Greetings honored teller, I would like to access the Potter-Black accounts."

This time there was no hesitation in the goblin's verifying process. It seemed that the story of Harry arriving with a goddess had spread, but Harry wasn't going to complain or question at the moment. "Of course Mr. Potter, but before we go down to the may I ask why you are here."

"My companions and I are on a quest," Harry replied.

"Very good Mr. Potter, when you withdraw the amount you wish, please return to me. Your companions may accompany you with to your vault."

The girls had varying reactions with the cart ride to Harry's vault. While Annabeth and Bianca enjoyed the rollercoaster like actions and laughed on the way down, Thalia and Zoe were clutching at the closest thing they could find. For Thalia it was the railing in front of her, but Zoe had the live body of Harry to cling to and Harry saw no problem with that. In fact, Harry was slightly disappointed when the ride came to a stop and he had to open his vault. The reaction of all the girls were the same when the large doors swung open as their jaws dropped as one and were almost audible. Harry had seen it all before and made his withdraw quickly. He was also happy with the ride back to the top as Zoe once again reminded Harry that she was a female and very attractive.

Exchanging most of his galleons for American currency Harry approached the teller once again. "Ah Mr. Potter, we of the Nation know of your quest and the prophecy surrounding it. Unfortunately, since we are not of the official mythological world, we cannot directly interfere with the quest. However, we can you give you a single use portkey that will deposit only one person in a secure place where they can heal. I cannot tell you when to use it, but the situation will become clear when needed. Good luck Mr. Potter and companions."

The girls were rather impressed as they walked out of the bank and everyone was thankful that they had an escape route for someone if they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Now, I know that Zeus is quite displeased with any and all demigods that fly so I say we go grab some breakfast and then check the bus schedules," Harry suggested.

"Bus schedules?" Bianca asked.

"It will probably be a bit easier if we get to D.C. before we take a trip across country. There's also magical line that starts from D.C. that might be our best bet. New York only has a few magical things among the city, it's hard with the diversity found in New York to find a place to put in a magical community. Plus with Camp Half-Blood so close and all the magicals blessed by Hecate, there's always an option if they learn about it."

"Oh okay."

Breakfast was easy to fine in the city that never sleeps and they were able to quickly find a bus with a route to D.C. Somehow Harry and Zoe ended up sitting by each other again and hours later with their arrival in the nation's capital, the two woke up realizing they had cuddled up to each other during their trip. Both were far enough out of it that they simply disentangled from each other and got off the bus without creating a scene. The bus deposited them right outside of the National Mall.

"Alright, I think the train station is somewhere around here," Harry muttered.

"The National Mall!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Oh can we go into one of the museums around here? Please?" She asked Harry.

"Hey, I'm not the one in charge of this field trip, you have to ask Zoe."

Just as Zoe was about to answer, a little girls cry of big kitty attracted all attention to her. The Nemean Lion stood in all of its glory as the mortal were running away from it screaming. Perhaps they saw a regular lion growling at them. "No Annabeth, I don't think we'll have time to go see any of the museums," Zoe drawled.

The lion roared as it finally sensed the five demigods and paced menacingly towards the group. Bianca, who hadn't had time to learn about the myths, was quick to fire an arrow at the beast, but with the impervious skin the arrow bounced off the lion harmlessly. In fact, it served to only make the lion angrier. Drawing his sword, Harry and Thalia were up close and personal and it wasn't the most fun thing to do. For such a large animal, it was rather quick on its feet as its paws slashed at the two. Zoe and Bianca were able to distract the beast just enough to keep any of the lion's attacks from landing. Annabeth was all but useless in this fight as the skin was too tough to be pierced by her knife and too fast for her invisibility.

Slashing his sword to keep the rather large jaws away from his torso, Harry somehow managed to nick the inside of its mouth which made the beast roar in pain. "Its mouth, aim for its mouth. The insides are still squishy!" Harry yelled as he pressed his attack. However, the beast must have understood that opening its mouth was detrimental to its survival as it refused to open its mouth. Harry and Thalia were growing tired and the hunters were almost out of arrows. All of a sudden the cat let out a mighty roar of aggravation and that was all that Zoe needed before she released the arrow that went down the lion's mouth. The Nemean Lion disappeared in a burst of dust and all that was left was a fur vest.

"Why did it open its mouth?" Bianca asked.

"You're welcome!" Annabeth said as she took of her invisibility cap. "The lion was just a big cat, and all cats hate having their tail pulled."

The group chuckled as Annabeth finished her explanation. "So who gets the spoils?" Thalia asked.

"Don't look at me," Annabeth said, "All I did was pull its tail. I was pretty useless in this fight."

"Or me," Bianca said, "I may have hit it with arrows, but there was little risk for me."

"Well, you found its weakness Harry and Zoe launched the finishing blow, so you two decide," Thalia said.

"I will not have anything to do with this lion except the satisfaction of killing the beast. You can take it Harry."

"Hey Thalia, can you start a fire in one of these trash bins," Harry said as he picked up the pelt.

"Sure," Thalia agreed with confusion evident in her voice.

Once the fire was started, Harry dumped the pelt into the fire before anyone could say something. "To Artemis!" The fire turned green and then died out completely.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"The gods are strengthened by our sacrifices. I'm pretty sure that Artemis needs all the help she can get right now if our dreams are to go by. Come on, we have a train to catch."

"Not so fast," A voice from the top of the steps to the Air and Space museum called out. The figure stepped out of the shadows and both Thalia and Annabeth gasped out the name Luke. "Hello ladies, and unknown male demigod. I congratulate you on your victory against the lion, but I have a few guests that would like a chance to fight as well. Warriors attack!"

Six skeletal warriors started running towards the group that had already turned to run to the station. Luckily, the station was only about a mile away and everyone was fit. Finding an open compartment on the magical train bound cross country, the group were happy to take it. All Harry had to do was fling a couple of galleons on the counter at the kiosk. The train would take them as far as they wanted to go with plenty of stops along the way. "Well that was fun."

**A/N: And another chapter is out. I will get one out next weekend, or a little later, but I warn you now that Oct. 25-28th I won't even be near a computer which means that chapter will be out much later. **

**Percy was a bit arrogant in the first five books, and he just had to be on all the quests. Perhaps I made Percy just a tad more arrogant than he should have be, but ah well. One of my readers asked if I could let Zoe die and later on Harry get together with Artemis. Now, it would be a little awkward for me to transition into, but if that's what the readers want I will have a poll up for about a week. Let me know. Until next time, Peace!**


	10. Going Back Down Memory Lane

The four girls were wide eyed at the magic that was casually thrown around on the train and Harry was faintly amused, as was other passengers. When one of the passengers asked about their curiosity Harry had to lie and spun a story about how the girls were magically aware from some distant relatives, but had never had the chance to actually experience this type of magic. The passenger accepted this excuse, but it did cause the girls to dial back their wonder, at least until they were tucked away into the private compartment.

"I'm not surprised by any of your reactions," Harry said when they were tucked away to Bianca, Annabeth, and Thalia. "But I am slightly surprised by yours Zoey. With the number of years you've been a part of the hunt I would have assumed that you had seen this before."

"Very rarely does the Hunt react with magic," Zoe explained. "Even after experiencing thousands of years, I may have seen three instances where it was used openly, and I think one time was with the sorceress Circe."

"Circe? Isn't that the one who turned men into pigs whenever they ventured to her island?" Harry asked.

"She's changed to guinea pigs," Annabeth asked before Zoe could answer.

"How do you know that Annie?" Harry questioned, generally curious.

Annabeth realized that she had all of her companions' attention her cheeks turned slightly red. "It was last summer during the quest at the Sea of Monsters. Percy had been turned and I had to rescue him."

"I don't get him," Thalia said, "Whatever he was acting like when we left was not the same Percy that we have been around recently."

"I don't think that is truly surprising," Harry said. "I admit that he was more of an ass than I thought he would be, but the wanting to go on a quest was not surprising. He's not your ordinary demigod in regards to quests. From what I've heard around camp, he's never actually spent much time at camp because he's always on an adventure. If I remember correctly Annie, you spent five full years at camp before you were allowed to leave on a quest. I think he likes the attention right now and he needs to grow up a bit. Perhaps this winter will be good for him."

"Yeah I guess so," Annabeth reluctantly agreed. Harry could tell that it was said with reluctance at least as he was able to sense the emotions in the words even if she did keep her voice level. "Who knows, perhaps he'll apologize after we save Artemis."

"Perhaps, say does anyone have a drachma? Perhaps we can figure out what those creatures were that were chasing us and I can find out if we're in any danger on this train."

Casting a weak water stream a drachma was sacrificed and the group found Chiron playing a game with Mr. D. "Harry and ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you Chiron, but we ran into a few monsters in D.C. that we're not sure what they are and I wanted to know if we were safe on the American M Train."

"Well describe them to me and we'll see what I can tell you."

After Harry's description even Mr. D looked slightly paler. "Those are very old creatures Harry and nigh on indestructible. The last demigod to destroy these skeletal warriors was a child of Hades and we aren't entirely sure if he did something involving his father or if he found the weak point. I'm sorry to say that even your train won't be much of a deterrent to these creatures, but it will take longer for them to catch up to you than if you were on a mortal train."

"I understand Chiron, thanks for the information," Harry replied with a small smile.

"I am sorry you five, and I have some more information. Percy did not take your refusal of him on this quest very well. He almost escaped camp on a Pegasus and followed your group, but thankfully Silena spotted him and stopped the foolish action."

"Thank you Chiron," Harry said and then broke the connection. "Well, I guess we need to sleep in shifts then."

Much of the day was spent in their compartment for the day watching the country roll by and Harry introducing everyone to Wizarding games. Zoe also began teaching Bianca a little more about the hunt while Thalia listened in a little more than the other two did although no one but Zoe noticed this.

"So Zoe," Harry began while the Thalia and Annabeth had decided to go find a snack bar and Bianca was dozing in the corner, "Can you tell me about a few of your hunts?"

"Oh, well of course I can. What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me about your first hunt with Artemis?" Zoe smiled as her memory took her back to the happy memory.

It had been two months since Artemis had found Zoe wandering the Greek country side after she was banished by her sisters for helping that despicable man, Heracles. That demigod had put Zoe off of men for as long as she was alive and was more than happy to join Artemis' hunters. "Girls," Artemis called out. "Girls, my father has given us a task. A group of Cyclops has been terrorizing the countryside around Aphidnae and apparently a group of male demigods have already died trying to take care of them." All the girls laughed at the misfortune of the males. "Grab your gear girls and let's go!"

The hunt was located on the other side of Greece, but traveling with a goddess made their travel time quite a bit shorter. The hunt arrived just outside the city late in the afternoon and decided to set up camp rather than hunt in the waning sunlight of the day. While most of her sisters were down for the night and only a few were on watch, Zoe herself laid awake, a sense of nervousness and excitement filling her. Sighing and knowing that her body would not allow her rest for a few more hours at least, she got out of her cot and stepped outside towards one of the fires that always burned in the camp. Sitting there, Zoe was lost in her thoughts of the last month and the sense of belonging that she never felt with her actual sisters in that horrible garden. The only thing that she truly missed was Landon, her lovable dragon that she had given the means to beat him to the self-righteous pig Heracles.

Her thoughts had distracted her so that she never sensed the approach of Artemis. "Should you not be sleeping to prepare yourself Zoe?" Artemis asked breaking Zoe out of her musings.

"My lady, I did not hear you approach," Zoe startled, getting up to bow.

"I've told you before Zoe, that my daughters do not bow to me unless there is another god around, so relax." It took a few moments, but Zoe was able to relax eventually. "Now, why are you not asleep? There is something troubling you other than the hunt tomorrow."

"I was thinking of three months ago when Zeus' son visited the garden. The one who both ruined my life and eventually improved it."

"Improve? How so?"

"My sisters and I were never on the best of terms. They felt that father's imprisonment was unjust and that he should be ruling. I disagreed, so it has been quite a few lonely centuries. But now I'm here and I have been welcomed with open arms by both you and my new sisters and I can't help but to be happy!"

"That is good to hear," Artemis smiled. "That is why the hunters were made, to give girls like you a chance to live the way you are supposed to. In fact-"

Just then, a large crashing noise reached the maidens' ears, which were followed by more crashes that seemed to be getting closer. All of the hunters had woken up by now and each were holding their weapons tightly, ready to attack if the need came up. The Cyclopes that they were going to hunt the next day had stumbled on to the hunters' camp. Eight monster were met with a hail of arrows, but the tough skin of the creatures made it quite difficult to get a fatal shot. Even Artemis had difficulty aiming when the monsters started thrashing around because of the pain and irritation. However, the hunters had been chosen to end these monsters for a reason as they quickly dispatched five with their hail of precise arrows.

As another one was turned to dust Zoe took a minute to disengage and catch her breath. Just as she was about to spring back into action, one of the Cyclops had managed to get close to a tree where two of her sisters had taking up perch. Ignoring common sense, Zoe pulled out the standard hunting knives and rushed to distract the monster from bringing down her sisters. Rushing forwards, Zoe was able to slice through a tendon on the back of the creature's leg. Although it did not go deep, it was enough to distract the Cyclops and draw attention to herself as she intended. The rest of the hunters had dispatched the other Cyclops, but Zoe and her monster were moving too much to get a clear shot off.

Zoe was able to get a few more cuts on the creature, but those were thin cuts on the legs and most of her time was devoted to dodging the rather large club that was aimed at her head. Seeing an opening, she dashed forward and delivered a rather deep cut that began to spill ichor at an alarming rate, but she couldn't get out of range fast enough. The Cyclops' hand had come down just fast enough to catch Zoe in a blow that sent her flying into a tree. That was the last thing she knew that night.

"I woke up three days later in the medical tent and felt like someone was tap dancing on my head," Zoe explained. "I learned that I received a total of five cracked ribs, a small fracture in my arm and a concussion which explains my blacking out. As soon I was down, arrows poured into the beast and arrows from the two girls I saved were the ones that disintegrated him. When I woke up I was praised a hero."

Harry had a gentle smile on his face as he listened to the story completely enraptured by both the story and her voice. "That's awesome Zoe!" Harry praised. "Artemis must have been very proud."

"Oh she was and said so, after she berated me for doing something so foolish," Zoe laughed.

"Sounds exciting, I can't wait until I'm summoned for the hunt. From what I was able to figure out, I can probably come once every month as long as Artemis doesn't change the enchantments."

"It will be so much fun," Zoe agreed. "You'll be the first male ever to be invited into camp and most likely leave alive."

"Most likely?"

"Well if you started to flirt with the hunters that didn't want you to and you continue, you'll probably end up with a few arrows in your backside."

"And if I were to start flirting with you?" Harry asked while waggling his eyebrows. He was trying to make a joke about it, but there was a sense of worry that she may say to leave her alone.

"You're fine," Zoe managed to get out with a straight face, "For now," She then grinned.

Thalia and Annabeth had returned by then and conversation then turned to Harry's years at Hogwarts. "Wait, you're telling me that someone was able to domesticate a Cerberus and then stuck it a school of untrained witches and wizards?" Thalia asked as Harry was describing his first year.

"I asked the headmaster about his plans that year. He admitted that it wasn't his shining moment in the past forty years."

"How did he allow Snape to be a teacher at that school anyway?" Annabeth questioned. "From what you described of his behavior, he was completely inappropriate in his interactions with you."

"Thank you!" Harry cried, "I'm glad I'm not the only one to think so. I'm not a hundred percent sure why he even acted that way towards me, he just hated me when I entered the room. I've always wondered if he was a spy for the dark side and just never got caught. Maybe he's mad that his master had been vanquished when I was a toddler."

"Alright, so what happened next? Did you get caught by Filch after the run in, or what?"

"Well no, I didn't get caught, and I could see it was severe disappointment for Malfoy."

"Wait, you are always calling that Malfoy boy by his last name, what was his first?"

"Draco," Harry snorted, "Which is why I refuse to call him by his first name. The only dragon like quality he possessed was its subtlety. So anyways…" Harry trailed off as he gazed out of the window and gained an apprehensive look.

"What is it Harry?" Zoe asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I really hope I'm seeing things, but I believe I see skeletons on hell hounds chasing the train." This got the attention of the rest of the occupants in the compartment.

"Is there an emergency stop on this thing? I really don't want to be fighting on a moving train and make this a clichéd filled trip. It's bad enough that those skeletons are riding creatures in the Arizona desert," Annabeth whined, luckily there were only two monsters plus their mounts.

"Ready your weapons, I'll stop our compartment in thirty seconds." In thirty seconds, Harry forced his magic into the emergency slot and it slowed almost instantly, coming to a full stop in just a minute and a half while not throwing the five demigods. Magic was wonderful. However, the monsters stayed right with the compartment and launched themselves at the demigods as soon as they stopped.

The hell hounds lunged, while the skeletons slid off of the beasts and one was met with Thalia's spear. The other hell hound was blocked by Harry's sword and sent back to Tartarus with a quick blow by Annabeth's knife. Hell hounds were only really good for cannon fodder with their numbers anyways. The skeletal warriors approached slowly and by an unspoken agreement the group of five split into two groups; Thalia and Annabeth with Bianca, and Zoe with Harry.

Thalia kept their warrior back a safe distance with her spear as Annabeth and Bianca tried to get in close and slow the creature down. Although it was not noticeable Bianca's blows dealt a little more damage than Annabeth's attacks, but it was hard to deal any damage to a skeleton. "Bianca!" Annabeth called, "Get to a distance and aim for the head," she ordered brining out her legacy of Athena. While Bianca put away her new knives and brought out the bow, the warrior tried to break past the other two girls. Luckily, Annabeth was quite skilled with her knife and managed to give Thalia just enough time to force the creature back. Bianca had the best shot she could make as a new hunter as the arrow landed in the eye socket, knocking the head off and watching the body turn to dust.

While the three girls dealt with their enemy, Harry and Zoe were leading their own deadly dance. Neither of them were still, but they could not damage the almost indestructible skeletal structure. "Harry," Zoe panted, gaining his attention as he too was panting, "Can magic dent these things?"

For a moment Harry didn't respond, and he was barely able to block the incoming strikes, "Oh yeah, I can use magic in a fight." Flicking his wand into his non-dominant Harry cast a spell that seemed to work against all undead. The fire whip was used against all necromantic activities as it was only just weaker against dark objects fiendfyre. "Well that was fun," Harry said as he observed the two piles of ashes. The girls could only sigh.

**A/N: What's up everyone?! So yeah, not a whole lot want Zoe to die, so no death for her. I would have changed it up, but I'm glad the majority wanted me to continue with my line of thinking. Obviously I have taken care of Percy and he won't be in this quest. And whoever asked about the Lion's pelt no I have no other plans for it than sacrificing because I didn't want to deal with it.**

**I understand everybody's complaints about the story staying close to cannon, and it's going to stay like that mostly until after the Titan's curse. Sorry if this disappoints, but I have a vague idea of a plan. **

**Also at the fight at the end, remember Bianca is a daughter of Hades and she got a kill shot. As far as Harry's fire whip, we don't know much about the spell and fire is always used against the undead and super effective. **

**I warn you now that next weekend holds no promise for a chapter. There are quite a few tests this week for me, and this weekend I'm a part of my brother's weekend, so don't hold your breath for a chapter. When I come back, my other HP and PJO crossover may be released and for those looking for a noncanon attempt, that's one for you.**


	11. Dam Junkyard

As the dust of the skeletal warriors were blown away, the group realized that they had been effectively dumped in the Arizona desert. "Great now what are we going to do?" Bianca asked, this was her first quest and she wasn't used to things going wrong yet. Luckily she had an impressive group for support on her group and each had these things happen to them before.

"First we need to find out where we are, also it seems that you have a blade Bianca. That came from the skeleton you destroyed and those two already have a weapon," Zoe said, organizing everything in her mind.

"I've got that covered," Harry said and summoned his bag from the long gone magical train. It wasn't too far as Harry's bag arrived in ten seconds. Sticking his arm fully into the bag, Bianca could only gape at what was happening.

"How are you doing that?"

Harry couldn't pass up this chance to say what came natural to all magical beings when asked to explain. So with a cheeky grin Harry answered with, "Magic of course," and finished with a playful wink. The twitching of the females' eyebrows made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Aha, here it is!" Harry said withdrawing a rolled up piece of paper. "Let's see," He muttered as he straightened the roll out. "Well, it looks like we're near a magical or mythological site right now."

"Where did you get that map?" Annabeth asked. "That would be amazing for campers on a quest since we seem to get lost often."

"I got this from the goblins, I'll see if I can't buy a few of them for the camp when we get back. Of course I'll have to buy a few hundred if the demigod's luck hold out with everyone," He chuckled. "It seems that if we head towards the Southwest, we'll arrive at whatever the place is."

"Then let's go, I don't want to be in the desert any longer than I have to," Thalia said leading the way.

The group traveled for half an hour until they came up on a rather large junk pile. The sign in front of the junkyard was easily read by the three newer demigods so it was easily determined to be divine in nature. "The Junkyard of the Gods, my lady has told the hunters about this place. Don't pick up anything in here, the gods are very protective of everything they one owned and we don't know what kind of protection they've set up. Watch your step and let's try to get out of here in one piece."

"But wouldn't it be better if we just went around this place if is really so dangerous?" Bianca asked.

"It would be for normal mortals," Zoe explained as she was the oldest and the leader of the group. "But something would undoubtedly stop us, there would most likely more dangerous options on either side of this location, or we would somehow get lost. Such is the life of a demigod, which is why we tend to go forward into known danger rather than try to get around it."

"Oh," Bianca said in a small voice.

"It's not that bad," Thalia tried to cheer her up a bit. "Although these things happen as Zoe said, you only find it daunting because you're new to this life. Don't worry, it does become fun."

"Oh great," Muttered Bianca, "Apparently being demigod also throws away all claims to being sane. Where's the rulebook where you need one?"

"Oh, we make it up as we go along Bianca," Harry said while smiling. "Come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we find Artemis."

The junkyard was aptly named as there were mountains of junk. Thousands of machines that were chipped and spit in half were piled up and even a few intact things were found in the piles. "The gods are kind of wasteful aren't they," Harry said. "Holy crap, is that the Cintamani Stone? How in the world did that end up here?"

"I'd blame either Aphrodite or Ares. It's a valuable pieces of jewelry and Aphrodite would love to wear it while Ares wanted blood spilt for it. Of course we can't rule out Poseidon either," Zoe answered. "Remember, we can't touch anything in here, as much as you may want to return it to the world, there are protections here." This was said just in time as Annabeth was about to pick up a rather old looking book.

"Come on guys," Harry called the group together. "Stick together, and we can get through this junkyard without anything bad happening."

And indeed, it almost looked like they were going to get out without a death defying fight, but the Fates did not like to be tempted like that. Bianca had fallen just behind the group and although she had heard the warnings, when the only figurine of Myth-o-magic that Nico didn't have was noticed by her, she just couldn't help herself. As soon as she touched the little figurine there was the sound of groaning metal and an engine slowly firing up. This of course attracted the attention of the rest of the group and brought Bianca out of her haze. A smaller version of Talos, but one still large enough to see over the mounds of junk, rose up and turned to the group of demigods.

"Bianca move!" Harry yelled as the creation of Hephaestus made its way towards the young demigod. Bianca needed no further prompting and the girls and one guy rushed to the exit, the figurine still clutched tightly in her hand. For such a big machine, it covered the distance between it and the group rather quickly and gracefully.

Its sword came down between the group and exit and it caused them to split like they had when dealing with the skeletons. "Annabeth!" Harry shouted, "What's the history of the real one?"

"I'm not sure, but this is just a machine. Maybe there's an off switch somewhere!" Dodging just out of the way of an incoming foot, the demigods were able to see a trapdoor that was swinging on its hinges.

"No way is it that freaking easy," Harry muttered as the experienced demigods agreed with him. However, Bianca had been a demigod for four days and she did not see this as too good to be true. Before anyone could stop her, Bianca ran to where the foot was coming down and slid under the multi-ton machine. The resounding thud of the foot was too loud to hear if Bianca had been stepped on or not, so the four could only pray as they continued to dodge the erratic blows of the machines.

As the mini Talos raised its foot again, the machine suddenly stopped in mid motion. With a resounding groan fell over, kicking up a rather large cloud of dust. As the dust settled, the demigods breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that the machine was down and Bianca was slowly crawling out of it. That is, until a multitude of sparks started jumping out of the machine. The explosion came so fast, that the four of them could only watch helplessly as Bianca was launched into the sky and came crashing down into a junk pile. Luckily, demigods were made of sterner things and she landed on a pile of matrasses.

When Bianca landed, the demigods were broken out of their stupor as they all rushed over to the downed girl. Her chest was moving sporadically and she just held on to her consciousness. Shakily, when the four arrived, she lifted the figurine that had started this whole debacle. "Get this to Nico please, and tell him I'm sorry." Her breathing was becoming more and more labored.

"Harry," Zoe said, the desperation in her voice instantly grabbing his attention. "What about your portkey from the goblins? Can't that help us?"

A smile made its way onto Harry's face that could blind most people. It actually took a bit of self-control to not kiss Zoe full on the mouth for her idea. Summoning the portkey from his ever present bag, Harry knelt next to Bianca. "You can tell him yourself," Harry said while pressing his gift on her. With a swirl of colors, the newest hunter vanished.

Harry couldn't hide his relief anymore and drew Zoe into a tight hug trying to convey his thanks in her keeping a cool head. He did not want to watch one of his friends die in front of him, after all who did. They only had a few seconds to revel in their hug as Thalia and Annabeth joined the hug, everyone was relieved to be done with this junkyard. Even though only Harry knew about Goblin healers, all were hopeful that they would see Bianca as soon as the quest was over.

"Well, I guess we're on the right track for the quest," Harry said as they walked out of the gates.

"What do you mean Harry?" Thalia asked.

"'And one shall be lost in the land without rain' Bianca is lost to us. I doubt she will rejoin the quest, and who knows what location the goblins had her transported to. It is interesting," Harry explained as they continued. Stumbling upon a truck everyone was relieved to not have to walk through the rather hot desert. Thalia volunteered to drive and after the first five minutes that went without a wreck and no need for a cheering charm the other three could relax. Annabeth had taken up residence in the cab, leaving Harry and Zoe on the bed.

"I can't thank you enough Harry, I'm sure I would have lost another one of my sisters today if it wasn't for you," Zoe explained as her hand rested lightly on his arm.

"I'm sure that you would have found something that could have saved Bianca. After all, you were the one that remembered the portkey. I'm afraid that we would have lost her if you hadn't been able to think with a clear head."

"And yet, we wouldn't have had the option if it weren't for you. No one else would have thought to stop at a bank for funds and help beforehand. Granted, not many demigods have families that left a rather large inheritance for them. We make a good team Harry."

"That we do Zoe that we do." The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the two simply enjoyed the ride together. If they ended up close enough for their legs to slightly touch each other well, what did they have to complain about?

Thalia managed to pull in the truck that was running on fumes into the parking lot of the Hoover Dam. "That's a big dam," Harry stated the obvious.

"Harry!" Thalia mocked gasped. "How dare you say such things!"

It took a moment for Harry to realize what was going on before he grinned at Thalia. "I just complimented the dam. Come on, I know that Annabeth is itching to go tour it and maybe there's a dam gift shop we can visit."

"Personally, I want to find a dam food court," Thalia said back.

"That does sound good," Zoe said, joining in the conversation. The banter between the two had brought a grin to both her and Annabeth's faces. "Come on, we can take a short break before continuing the quest. We wouldn't want to be tired when we face whatever has my lady."

The group of four did enjoy looking over the Hoover Dam, after their snack break, and were particularly interested in the angelic looking statues whose toes had been rubbed until they were a different color. Of course, that was to be expected after Annabeth told the others that they were formerly a gift to Zeus. While they were touring the dam, the group moved close enough to the water than a mythical creature was seen. A soft gasp from Zoe informed the others that this was no ordinary creature.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Harry asked, eyes darting around trying to spot the danger before it surprised him.

"That is the Ophiotaurus, it's said to be the key in destroying Olympus by burning the entrails."

"Holy Hades, we need to capture that thing then," Thalia said, getting an agreement from everybody. Before they could move though, the remaining skeletal warriors arrived and distracted the group. They had been surrounded and there was no way through. While preparing to fight, Annabeth had noticed a girl at the edge of unaware mortals looking straight at them, the girl obviously knew what was going on.

"Um, ladies, perhaps you could pray to one of your parents. I doubt that we can hold of the eleven of them. Perhaps they can give us a way to capture the Ophiotaurus as well." Of course this served to bring attention back to the creature who was no longer in sight. "Well damn!"

As the warriors approached the group Annabeth had already began muttering prayers to her mother, but it took a bit more prompting for Thalia to ask for help. When she did though, the group of four experienced a feeling of weightlessness before the dam was being left behind and the group of four found themselves in metallic hands and flying through the air.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! This was a shorter chapter than the others, but I didn't want to bother with Rachel as she wasn't much of a character honestly. um, I see only a chapter or two more until I'm done with the third book. After that, I won't publish another chapter until around Thanksgiving. Harry won't be on the quest of the Labyrinth, so it will take a little while for me to arrange his story a bit. **

**Suggestions are always welcome and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Until next time!**


	12. Against a Titan

Four semi-humans and two metallic statues landed on a deserted stretch just outside of San Francisco. Thalia of course dropped to the sand in relief as Harry wasn't able to move his arm enough to send a cheering charm at her while they were flying. Harry felt bad for the black haired girl, as flying gave Harry his greatest sense of freedom, but still it was a tiny bit funny that a child of Zeus was scared of heights. He'd never point fun at the girl of course, but the irony didn't fail to bring a smile to his face.

With an odd goodbye that fit the location, the four questers were left alone on the beach and reveled in the silence that they had for a moment. "Okay," Harry said breaking up their silence, "We're obviously close to the end of the quest. Now, what's next?" He asked turning towards Zoe.

"I'm not sure," Zoe hesitated, "I have a feeling that I know exactly where we are supposed to go now that we're close, but I want confirmation before we try."

"Alright, then how do we do that?"

Thinking for a moment, it was like a light bulb went off in her head, "Nereus!"

"That could work," Annabeth muttered, "But how can we be sure that he's actually around here?"

"Perks of being the Lieutenant of the Hunters. Some of the lesser known gods have their usual haunts and they have to tell the Hunt on where they plan on being for the next few months. After all, a concentration of divine energy isn't too different from a horde of monsters. They wouldn't want to be waking up at the end of our pointy sticks. I'm told that it isn't fun when it happens."

"Alright," Harry interrupted, "That sounds good, but I would like to remind you all that I've only been part of this world for about five months, so if someone could explain."

Thalia surprisingly took over the explanation. "Right now, the basics are enough for you to know. Annabeth or Zoe can fill you in later about the history. Nereus is the old man of the sea and knows everything! However, the only way to get an answer is to pin him down, which is difficult, and you can only get one question."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Harry nodded. "So how do we do this?" An intense feeling of dread washed over Harry as the girls turned to him with grins that almost seemed feral.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself dressed in ratty old clothes that smelled like rotten cabbage and bad meat. The three girls were in the same alley, but they made sure to be downwind and a few feet away. "Remind me one more time why I have to dress and smell like this?" Harry complained.

"Oh come on Harry, you know that this is the only way you can get close enough to Nereus without him sensing you," Zoe answered.

"She's right, now remember," Annabeth continued, "You want to ask where Artemis is being held. That's really all we need to know."

With a sigh, Harry nodded his head and prepared to wrestle an old man. That sounded so easy, but as Harry soon found out it was anything but. He was slippery, kind of like the Giant Squid's tentacles at Hogwarts, and it took all Harry had to keep him away from the sea. As he once again pushed the old man back, Harry had an epiphany. "Gods, am I am a wizard or not?" Harry muttered. Pulling out his wand, Harry quickly bound Nereus in ropes and simply sat on his chest.

"Since when are there Wizard demigods?!" Nereus spluttered. "That's got to be cheating!"

"You didn't say that before the challenge started, so that's your problem," Harry shrugged.

Nereus stewed for a few moments before relenting, "Fine. You'll be the only one that gets to pull this little trick. Now hurry up and ask your question."

"Who captured Artemis?" Harry's eyes never wavered from the old man's as he asked and waited for the answer. Artemis was his friend and they were so close to rescuing her.

"As if your little group doesn't know," He said as the girls walked up. "Hell, your little girlfriend is just too scared to admit to what you all are facing. But, I guess I must answer. The one who captured Artemis is second in command. He is the general and he who resides under the sky. Have fun facing Atlas." Nereus laughed as he slipped out of the bonds and made it to the ocean before any of them could react.

"Well," Zoe said shakily, "At least now we know."

Walking over to her, Harry wrapped her in his arms trying to provide a little comfort to her. "Remember what the prophecy said Zoe. The Father's blade shall be stayed by Fate's marked hand. None of us are going to let you die because your dad has issues."

"He's right, you're our friend," Thalia agreed with Annabeth nodding alongside her.

"Right," Zoe nodded, collecting herself as Harry finally let go. "Come on, we have a mountain to climb."

"Not so fast," A vaguely familiar voice drifted over to the group. Turning to look, the demigods were confronted with a decently sized group of monsters and Dr. Thorn at the forefront. Although Harry had no doubt that the four of them could take down the group, it would be a struggle and mostly likely they would all end up injured. "We are here for the daughter of Zeus, the rest of you may go."

Not deigning to answer the insane monsters, the group drew their weapons. Seeing a water fountain near them Harry discretely passed a drachma to Annabeth who quickly figured out what was going on. Casting a small severing charm, a spray of mist appeared behind them. "Now Daughter of Zeus, we are simply giving you the opportunity for power," Dr. Thorn said, "The gods do not care for you. You spent years as a tree when it would take barely a wave of their hand to undo the curse Zeus put on you. Come with us to hunt down the Ophiotaurus. You can shape the world."

While the monster was speaking and all attention was place on Thalia, Annabeth had managed to get in touch with camp, Mr. D to be more precise. "Fine, I'll help you, but only because you have Harriet with you," Mr. D's voice caught the attention of everybody. Soon, the group that had surrounded the demigods was on the ground clutching their heads and screaming. "There you go, death by madness. Bye now."

"Did he seriously just call me Harriet?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

With smiles on the girls' faces they walked off, leaving Harry without an answer. For some reason, there was a slight bit of dread that crept up Harry's spine with those smiles. Sighing at being outnumbered on this quest and honestly since he had come to America. It wasn't bad, but Harry needed more guy friends.

The demigods had found an abandoned car that still ran to get them at least partially up Mount Othrys. Who said the gods didn't look out for the demigods? With the fog encroaching on the car and the fact that the trail had run out, Zoe ordered everyone out. The demigods walked a few minutes before the fog cleared up and they could see a tree with a dragon curled around the trunk.

"Intruders," A voice said coming from one of the bushes. A girl that looked quite similar to Zoe soon walked out followed by two others.

"Indeed, but why are they here? Perhaps they're here to steal another one of our apples," The second one said.

"Or perhaps they're here to see the prisoner we have."

"Sisters," Zoe said neutrally, "How wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, you aren't dead yet?" The first sister asked. "Well that's a pity."

"Just move aside sisters," Zoe said, "I have no quarrel with you today."

"Fine we'll move," One of the girls said, "But we aren't the ones you need to worry over anyways. Oh Landon!" The sleeping dragon woke up as the girls moved to the edge of the garden.

Zoe squared her shoulders and made her way over to the dragon, but was stopped when Harry's hand captured hers and would not let her go. "What are you doing Zoe? Why are you risking your life unnecessarily?"

"Move Harry," Zoe said kindly, "I must do this."

"Why Zoe? Why do you have to do this? You left this life centuries ago, you don't need to prove anything anymore. We need to go rescue Artemis remember?"

"But…"

"Zoe, you have grown so much farther than you would have if you had stayed here. You have friends here, an older sister figure that we have to save. You've got me. Come on, there's nothing to prove to these girls. If you approach Landon, you are simply confirming to them that you haven't out grown them and you still need to prove yourself." Zoe by now had stopped struggling and was visually trying to come up with any excuse she could use, of course her face did heat up a bit when he said that she had him.

"Fine," She huffed, "It should be illegal to use logic in any arguments," Zoe finished with a small smile that was mirrored on the faces of all the others.

"Ah, but you should know that rules seem to bend and stretch around me. I'm sure I could find logic's cousin if someone outlawed him."

"Oh?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you assume that logic is male. From what I've seen logic seems to hang around females a lot more than male."

"Exactly! Why would a bloke hang around other blokes? We all want to hang around the beautiful women," Harry smirked. This caused all of the girls to sigh which brought another smirk to Harry's face. "Alright you lot, everybody grab hold of some part of me." At their questioning glance Harry sighed. There wasn't a real reason for them to know what he wanted to do, but at the same time it was tiresome to explain what he was about to do.

"Look," He started, "I have a feeling that Landon can stretch the entire length of the Garden, right Zoe?" Her confirmation allowed him to continue. "So obviously, we need a way around the garden. I for one have no plans on wasting any more time by trying to go around so, I'm taking everyone by apparating to the other side. To do this though, I need everyone to be touching me as well as closing your eyes and holding your breath."

Nodding at Harry's orders since they had no other expert in magic to ask, they did what he ordered. Twisting his body slightly a sharp crack sounded as the group went from one spot and appeared almost instantaneously on the other side. The girls, having little experience with magical travel, fell to their knees as soon as they landed and Harry could hardly blame them. He had been apparating the past two months and he still got slightly queasy. "What the hell was that?!" Annabeth yelled.

"And now you know why I haven't asked before," Harry answered. "All magical travel will basically leave those not used to it flat on you backs and sick as a dog. You actually did better than I thought you would since I expected one of you to heave. Now come on, we've got a goddess to rescue and some monsters to destroy."

The fog was gone now as the demigods walked the remaining distance to the top of the mountain. As they walked, the ruins seemed to be reforming in front of their very eyes. It wasn't quick, but here and there a brick seemed to appear out of nowhere and be placed where it was needed. "It seems the Titans are confident in their rise. Their palace is slowly being built."

Finally, the group of four had reached the end of their quest and the very air seemed to be pressing down on them. It made sense since Artemis was pinned down by an unseen force and the General stood waiting for them. Luke was also on the mountain top grinning at the group. "Well, well, what do we have here? It seems that my daughter has come home and look she brought friends." Atlas' voice was of the booming sort and you could feel the power radiating off of him. "Have you come to beg forgiveness for following the gods all these years?"

"Ha, as if I would be ashamed of being in the hunt. No father," You could hear the venom that came out of Zoe's mouth as she said father, "No, I just feel that you missed being under the sky and I would you return you there."

This seemed to anger the Titan as he glared at his daughter before thrusting his spear at the group. The four had plenty of warning to dodge the incoming weapon, but it was faster than the three who were younger than a century expected it to be. By some unspoken agreement, the girls had taken up positions surrounding Atlas using hit and run tactics on the larger man. They didn't always get hits on him due to the armor on his shins and when Atlas got lucky at the direction he thrust the spear. Of course Zoe had to show off unconsciously as she refused to dodge once and actually jumped onto her father's spear giving her room to slash at his hands.

While the girls were getting in close, Harry stayed back a bit and sent distracting spells at the Titan. However, even after ichor seemed to form a puddle under the General he didn't seem to be slowing down while the girls were perspiring. Knowing that they needed a bit of extra firepower, Harry turned to free Artemis. After all, the prophecy did say that one had to bear the Titan's Curse. However, before he could release all the chains Harry was blindsided by Luke who had been forgotten by everyone.

Smirking Luke watched as Harry shook the daze off and stood up. No words were spoken as Harry drew his weapon. The only thing that's missing, Harry thought in the back of his mind, is a thunderstorm. There was a gust of wind and as a leaf slowly touched the ground between them they launched at each other. Clashing the swords to each other the two broke off. Harry was a tad faster than Luke and brought his blade in an arc which was easily blocked by Luke which gave Luke the opportunity to slash at Harry's stomach. Jumping back, Harry avoided danger and took another step back for a quick breath.

Luke tried to press on the perceived moment of weakness from Harry, but Harry was ready as he sent Luke's thrust past him. Using Luke's momentum against him, Harry spun and his elbow came down on Luke's temple. When Harry's elbow came down, Harry felt like he had come down on a piece of metal and Luke was simply pushed away. Seeing Harry's surprised look, Luke laughed, "You can't defeat me Potter! I am invincible! Give up now and I promise a swift death."

Looking in Luke's eyes, Harry saw the glint of madness that he had once seen in Voldemort's eyes and he knew that Luke was completely corrupted by whatever power he had gained. The power did not frighten Harry, but the fact that Luke was the same age as him did. One as young as them should never have such a look. "I don't know how you know my name Luke, but you seem to not know much about me. I'm a wizard. **_Expelliarmus!"_** Harry shouted and Luke's sword was sent flying luckily knocking Atlas' spear just off and saving Zoe from being hit. "_Bombarda Maximus!_" And Luke went flying off the cliff.

Savoring his victory for only a minute, Harry quickly released the last chain and stepped up beside Artemis. "Harry," She gasped in pain, "I can't let you take the sky, you'll be crushed!"

"We can't beat Atlas without you though. Annabeth was able to hold up the sky for a minute, and with magic augmenting my body I can give you three. So just go quickly mom," Harry argued while preparing his body. The mom had just slipped out and Harry hadn't realized he had said anything like that. Artemis had heard though, but before she could say anything Harry had taken the sky and pushed her out.

Knowing that Harry's time was limited, Artemis joined the fray and became a falcon in comparison to the girl's ant bites. Wasting no time, Atlas was pushed back and with a kick that movies wished they could reproduce Harry was pushed out as Atlas retook his place under the sky. Harry rolled twice, ended up on his back, and did not move.

Rushing towards the down wizard Artemis and Zoe were the first to reach him. "Harry, Harry, oh thank the Fates that you are alright my son," As she placed his head in her lap and Zoe brushed his hair out of his face. Everybody heard Artemis call Harry her son and Harry had a brilliant smile on his face.

"I'm tired," Harry yawned, "The stars are nice tonight," He said after a pause.

With a small chuckle and a shake of her head Artemis spoke. "Come on, we need to get to Olympus. There should be a meeting going on that will need our input."

**A/N: And done. Two thousand words of this chapter came pretty easy, but that middle part kicked my butt. For those of you wondering what happened to the Ophiotaurus, wait until next chapter, that will be explained later. **

**I'm warning you that the next chapter may be a few days late as the quarter is coming to a close and I have four fairly important test within 28 hours, so I'll need to study. Um, also, if you haven't checked out my other story "Hail Praetor Potter" I would appreciate it if you did. That story won't be updated as often so you can wait another month or so. **

**Next time Harry meets the rest of the council and he joins the hunt for a few weeks. so, until next time PEACE! **


	13. Council

With the completion of the quest and the thwarting of the Titan's plans for now, Artemis gave the four in the group a lift back to New York in her chariot. "Four is an odd number for such a group on a quest. Quests are usually handed out to a prime number of questers and maybe a guide along the lines of a Satyr or Dryad," Artemis mused as they crossed the width of the U.S.

"Well we did start out five, but one was 'lost' part of the way though," Harry shrugged while throwing up air quotes around the word lost.

"That makes a bit more sense. What do you mean by lost?"

"One of our own was hurt in the Junkyard of the Gods my lady," Zoe answered. "Luckily Harry visited Gringotts before we began our quest and they gifted him with an emergency portkey. Hopefully, she is fine and has either rejoined the hunt at camp or will shortly."

"I see, well it is good that she is safe. Tell me Harry, do you have any idea of where she may have been transported to?"

"I know it is Goblin run, but beyond that I have no idea. That would really defeat the whole purpose of being lost now wouldn't it?" Of course that earned a slap to the back of the head from Zoe. "Ow what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the spot where she connected.

"I'm just going to assume that you are still recovering from holding up the sky and not trying to be sarcastic towards me," Artemis said nonchalantly, but she did remove one hand from the reigns of her chariot to figure one of her hunting knives.

Paling quickly enough to be almost comical, Harry tried desperately to save his bacon. "Yes, of course," Harry stuttered, "That must have strained me more than I realized. It won't happen again I promise." All the while Artemis had a small, satisfied smirk on her face while the girls were stifling giggles in their hands. That was just one of the unfortunate effects of adopting The Hunter as your mom. There was a lot less leeway compared to other teenagers and Artemis was a bit scarier than average soccer mom. Grumbling good naturedly Harry sighed as they were able to get a few good digs in they flew towards Olympus.

The inside of the Nation's buildings were impressive to all that had the honor to see them and Harry was one of the lucky few in the last century to have done so. However, the splendor before Harry's eyes that was Mount Olympus made those cavernous structures look like they had been dug by blind rabbits. Attention was paid to every detail including the very paths themselves. Depending on where they were on Mount Olympus, the paths were done in various designs in colors, but as they came approached the throne room they became uniform. The stones were a golden white and cut in such a way that you appeared to be walking on top of solid clouds.

They landed at Artemis' palace on Olympus and it suited her domain perfectly. The columns that were a staple in Greek architecture stood as trees, which seemed lifelike, around her temple. Where Ancient Greek and current places of power in the US were a near white in color, Artemis' palace was not. Instead, the palace was covered with a mural of one of the many forests in the world. If it wasn't for the fact that no sounds of rustling leaves in the wind could be heard, many would be fooled to think that there was a forest in front of them.

Only Zoe had visited Artemis' palace before and it was quite amusing to see the other three's gaping expression. However, they had a meeting to attend and could not afford to waste time. "Come on you three," Artemis said breaking them out of their gazing. "We can't keep the other gods waiting."

Since Annabeth had been to Olympus for the winter solstice before, the goddess, hunter, and Athena's child were tasked with keeping Harry and Thalia moving to the throne room. It was actually quite comical as the two stopped to stare at various things and their jaws were flying off there hinges. Finally, they arrived at the doors of the throne room. "Now, I shall enter and take my place on the council. Wait here until we summon you," Artemis said as she grew to a rather impressive height and entered the room.

As they were waiting, Zoe gathered the little bit of courage she needed to talk to Zoe. "And how," She asked, "Was your first quest in the Greek world?"

Harry was amused with her question and it showed on his face. "Well, I guess I will never be bored again as long as I stay here," He chuckled. "That was something else and I'm kind of glad this happens to all demigods and not just me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed that at the end of every year at Hogwarts I was placed in a life threatening situation. It was always me that faced the last great danger, ranging from a possessed spirit to a sixty foot basilisk. I'm just glad it's the luck of the gods rather than just my abysmal luck."

"I believe that you're the first to be happy about the abysmal conditions that a demigod quest is pretty much required to have."

"Well, I'm not exactly happy per se, but I am okay with it. After all, it's not all too dissimilar from my years as a wizard."

"Fair enough I guess," Zoe conceded. Before the conversation could continue the doors of the throne room opened and a voice bade them to enter. Harry and Thalia took positions behind Zoe and Annabeth to make sure that if there were traditions needed to be followed. Following their examples, all four bowed to Zeus and then Annabeth turned to bow to her mother while Zoe went to Artemis. However, who Harry chose to bow to sent many of the gods reeling. Hera had an amused glint in her eyes as the young wizard bowed down to her and threw the rest of the council off of their games. Knowing why Harry had bowed to her, Hera threw them off even more by smiling at the boy.

"And why young Harry, did you bow to my wife?" Zeus asked, but it could have been phrased better, as he asked it like he was questioning why anyone would bow to Hera. Hera's gaze could have melted Lutetium Metal.

"She is the Queen of Olympus is she not? Since you gods are supposed to also reflect the civilization they reside in, so I probably would have been okay to just bow to her."

"Oh, and why do you say that?"

What Harry said next had many of the gods and goddesses chuckling and sent Apollo and Hermes to the floor in laughter. "Well Lord Zeus, if she's anything like the average wife of America, she's got you by the balls." The dumbfounded expression on Zeus' face was priceless and there were many flashes of light signaling the snapping of pictures.

"Yes, erm, well," Zeus stumbled as he tried to regain his composure. "Congratulations demigods on a successful quest and a job well done. We have a problem however," He said looking towards Thalia. "The prophecy speaks of a choice made by a child of the big three on their sixteenth birthday and Thalia you turn sixteen on the morrow."

"Well then, just kill the little girl," Ares offered and received many glares in return for his suggestion. Not that it truly phased the war god.

"We will not kill her!" Artemis yelled with firm nods backing her up. Thalia soon found an intense interest in the floor of the room as she blushed a magnificent shade of red. "I have a suggestion that can delay this great prophecy, but I must speak to you alone first father." With a nod, the two flashed out of the room.

As the two deities talked, the group that had just gone through so much together moved closer to Thalia in support. Although they could not do much in the throne room against the gods, they would provide all the support needed. With a flash of light the two gods returned with from their conference. "My daughter," Zeus spoke, "Has devised a way that we can at least stay the decision of the prophecy. Artemis?"

"Thalia Grace, you have shown great skill and courage. Throughout this quest, you never wavered from the path or from the gods. I offer you a place among the hunt, to serve with me and Zoe. I offer you immortality, to never age another day, if you take my oath."

Thalia was visibly shocked, but you could see the traces of hope within her eyes. Here was a chance to be rid of all the burdens that were placed on her at an early age. Perhaps now she would be able to have a true home. Even though the camp had accepted her, there was a lot of staring and pointing. As a daughter of Zeus she was looked to as a symbol more than a person. Artemis was a daughter of Zeus as well so Thalia would not be seen as some great leader. It was really no decision in the end. "I gladly accept this honor."

Zoe and Harry smiled for Thalia and her choice and even though Annabeth was losing one of her friends to the hunt, she knew what Thalia felt in the camp. With a smile Artemis spoke again. "Then speak the oath and become a sister of the hunt."

**"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt,"** Thalia completed the oath with a smile.

"And I accept this oath. Welcome sister."

"Congratulations Thalia. Now, Artemis the beast is still out there and we cannot let that power stay outside of our domain. I charge you with finding the Ophiotaurus and harassing the Titan allies wherever they may gather. However, we cannot afford for you to be captured again, so I ask that you take your hunters with you."

"Of course father."

"Then this solstice meeting is over." Showing his flair for the dramatics Zeus called a lightning bolt to him and disappeared with a flash. Demeter, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus followed suit as they did not see any gain from staying after the meeting. However, the rest were eager to meet the new wizard demigod. Aphrodite was the first to reach him.

"Well, well. Before I even get involved your love life is already interesting. Perhaps I will leave you alone and see how this plays out. Or I could try for you myself. Oh just think of all the possibilities," Aphrodite said sensually and then left, never giving Harry a chance to speak. Not that Harry was sure of what he could say. Luckily the duo that approached next took his mind far off of the love goddess.

Hermes was a little down, but that was understandable as Harry knocked his son of a cliff. However, the comrady of pranking soon had the campers shiver in fear at their impending doom and it was not caused by the Titans. The duo tried to get Harry to prank the hunters since he had an in, but Harry liked adventure he wasn't suicidal.

The next goddess frightened Harry truthfully. Hera was Queen of the gods and she could make his life miserable if she wanted to. For a minute, which felt like an hour to Harry, Hera stared at him and Harry felt like a bug against a giant. "You're much better than my brother's kid. You will do just fine." And then she vanished.

Hades was the last god to approach Harry and a smile on the god of death's face was out of place to say the least. "Thank you. I did not want to meet my daughter sooner than her time. You have the gratitude of the dead for both saving my daughter and the soul of Tom Riddle."

Finally the gods who wanted a piece of Harry were gone and he felt that he could finally breathe. Artemis and the girls, along with Athena, had watched the various interactions and when Harry sighed all laughed. "Come my son," Artemis said which received a raised eyebrow from Athena but nothing else, "We need to pick up the rest up the hunt from camp and I believe it's time for you to join me for a while."

"Yes mum."

Flashing down to Camp Half-Blood during the campfire would definitely leave an impression on all that saw it. And leave an impression it did until a blur of black hair hit the questers. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bianca cried as she clung to Thalia and Zoe and tried to grab Harry and Annabeth. "Oh man, I was so scared. I almost died," She sobbed.

"And you are welcome. You will always have us and your new sisters to protect you."

"Welcome back my lady," Chiron said as he trotted up.

"Thank you Chiron for looking after my girls. Girls, we leave tomorrow, we have a new hunt. Chiron, I will also be taking Harry with me."

"Very well my lady. Harry, there is a visitor in the Big House that is here for you. You might want to see him before you leave."

"I'm am here Chiron, there is no reason to have Harry come to the House," A grandfatherly voice said.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? You know I don't plan on coming back." The hunters took a defensive stance at these words.

"Not to worry Harry, not to worry. I have no plans on making you come back, but there are a few things that I would like to discuss with you. If I could have a few moments of your time alone."

"Very well," Harry said. Together the wizards walked off and the hunters relaxed. All the while a certain son of the sea god was wondering why he wasn't the de facto leader of the camp anymore.

"Now Harry, as I said out there, I am not here to bring you back to Britain, although a visit to explore the mysteries of any magic you may discover here would not go remiss. However, I feel that even though you are in America you should stay with the times so to speak.

"It's only been five months since you left us, but there have been a few minor changes already. Our defense professor this year was the Undersecretary of Fudge and the plan was to torture all students in the hopes of finding your location. Luckily, we discovered this and with as much bad press as Fudge is getting now, she was fired and we now have a competent auror as professor.

"Not all news is good news though. It seems your former friends and godfather are planning on ensnaring you with love and loyalty potions as soon as you show your face again. Your godfather blames you for James and Lily. I am sorry Harry."

Harry looked out over the ocean in silence for a few moments. "I really hoped that I had overreacted Professor. I knew they weren't true friends, but I thought we at least had some connection. As for my godfather, I am not surprised. After all, he spent twelve years in Azkaban and another two on the run. Perhaps if he were ever to go to a mind healer, he would be the Sirius that I've heard about. But thank you for telling me this Professor Dumbledore."

"Not a problem my boy," Dumbledore replied with a smile. For another hour the two wizards reaffirmed the relationship of a grandfather and child. Harry forgave the man of his actions quite easily. After all, they were the actions of a busy and desperate man and all turned out well in the end.

**A/N: Not a whole lot of action this chapter, but it felt necessary. I'm disappointed that Rick Riordan didn't have some ritual to join the hunt honestly, but I guess it wasn't too necessary. **

**I truly believe that if Dumbledore had lived, the relationship with Harry would have been improved to its original place. Perhaps that wasn't needed, but whatever. A few of you have pointed out that the fight in last chapter was summarized too much and for that I apologize. I should have just kept everything for another week and then reworked it, but what's done is done. **

**Next chapter we are on the hunt for Bessie and before anyone asks, I have plans for the creature already. Until Next Time!**


	14. Hunter's Camp

The sun was up, but not by much, as the hunters, Artemis, and Harry began packing up ready to leave the camp. Although the hunters weren't as vicious to the campers this time due to Harry's involvement and there was less animosity between the two groups, camp was still never going to be their favorite place to reside. Thalia was one of the more antsy hunters ready to get out of the camp and be surrounded only by her new sisters and Harry. The few hours that she spent with the campers last night just reminded her of why she had chosen to join Artemis.

As tradition dictated all of the campers were up to see the hunters off and there were many grumblings heard, especially from the Aphrodite cabin, about getting up at such an ungodly hour. In previous visits the hunters and Artemis used this knowledge and left as soon as the sun's rays could be seen over the horizon. This time they waited another hour to give the questers a little rest and Artemis needed a bit of recovery time as well, even though she would never admit it to anybody.

Harry stood with the hunters as Chiron said the goodbyes to the group as the elected camp mouth piece. Chiron was the only one that could be relied on to always be around and also have a somewhat cordial relationship with Artemis. "Thank you Lady Artemis for gracing this camp with your presence."

"And I thank you Chiron for opening the camp to my hunters. If nothing else, the knowledge that they were safe helped me get through this ordeal."

"Then I was happy to help my lady. If I could borrow just a moment more of your time and speak with Thalia and Harry."

"You may," Artemis nodded and then motioned the two mentioned over.

Chiron started with Thalia first. "I am glad that you have found a home my child. Even though you were not in camp for long I saw how out of place you were. I'm sorry that I did not help as much as I was able, but I am happy for you my child." Leaving Thalia with a smile and a nod, Chiron turned to Harry. "Now Harry, it has been a pleasure to teach you so far and I am greatly enjoying learning of the wizarding world again. Your place in the camp will be waiting for you when Lady Artemis wishes for you to return."

"Thank you Chiron," Harry replied with a small smile, "I'll be back sometime, but I think Artemis has a few plans for me while I reside with the hunt."

"Indeed I do Harry," Artemis said in agreement. "Now come on, the sun is up and we have a hunt. Until next time Chiron." As the hunters plus one left, a certain son of the sea god saw his opportunity. Now that Harry was gone, he could become the leader of the camp again.

The hunters moved much quicker in the presence of Artemis than the group was ever able to move on the quest. Indeed, by the time noon had hit, the hunters were already in the middle of Georgia and all they had done was run. Harry questioned why they were stooping until they had fully stopped. All of a sudden, Thalia and Harry were doubled over in need of air and Bianca was panting harder than the rest of the hunters.

"Another perk of my blessing," Artemis answered their questioning looks. "After about two weeks under it, as long as you are running with me we can cross the country three times over without stopping. Since you'll be spending a bit of time with the hunt Harry, you'll receive a bit of the hunters' ambient power and be able to run with us at least one time over. There's no need to worry about slowing us down either," Artemis said cutting off Harry protest about staying with them. "We needed a few days to go over all of the duties for Thalia and Bianca need to be aware of and assign you a few jobs around the camp as well."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry finally caught his breath and was ready to help however he could. Already he saw the relaxing of tension in the hunters' shoulders and Artemis' companions had showed up. "Alright then, what do I need to do?"

"Well," Artemis answered, "I have to give the introduction to the hunt to Thalia and Bianca and unfortunately no male has ever been allowed to see it. However, I'll have Zoe show you the various jobs we do around here," Here she tried to hide her smirk at Harry's reaction to Zoe's name. "I also ask that while you are here if you could give a few lessons in magic to those who have it in camp. We'll be staying here for a few days for everyone to get used to being out of camp again. Stay here and I'll grab Zoe for you."

Artemis truly wished for Harry and Zoe to get together. After all those two were the closest that she was ever going to get to having children because she was never going to break her vows. And, if those two ever got together, then she could have grandbabies to spoil. She wanted to help raise the babies, there was just that oath and the hatred of almost any man alive, dead, or to be born. Artemis knew that Harry's character would never allow him to cheat after all. Artemis had a plan to release Zoe from most of her oath and keep the immortality, but she was still developing something for Harry.

Artemis found Zoe with a group of relatively old hunters, meaning they had been with the hunt for at least two centuries. "Zoe, since I have to take care of Thalia and Bianca, Harry is left out of the loop. Would you mind showing Harry what he needs to be doing? You know show him the ropes?"

"Oh yes Zoe," One of the hunters said, "Go and help the green eyed hero. Just remember, it's polite for you to wait until he invites you into his tent."

"Indeed," Another one continued. "He must be stressed out being around all of us and the only male around. He'd probably invite you in if you were to promise a massage. I'm just saying."

Artemis sniggered into her hand, but seeing Zoe turn a rather interesting shade of red from the innuendo she decided to step in. "Come on, he's waiting and I'd like for him to start teaching as soon as he can."

"Of course my lady." Zoe said and she practically ran away from the girls.

"Now girls," Artemis said since Zoe was out of earshot. The hunters were slightly scared now, since Zoe was Artemis' lieutenant and unfortunately Artemis' favorite. "You have to tease her gently at first. You can't go right in for the kill. You do that to Harry," Artemis finished with a wink.

Artemis and Zoe found Harry lounging against a tree close to where Artemis had left him. "Found her for you Harry. You two have fun now and I'll try to catch up to you in an hour or so."

"Right then," Zoe said as Artemis disappeared into the camp, "Where would you like to start? You don't get to do laundry, but there's feeding the animals, setting up the range, gathering firewood, just an assortment of things really."

"It doesn't really matter to me love. Let's start with the animals, they seem fun."

Zoe snorted in amusement at Harry's choice of words sure the companions were fun, if you didn't mind them acting like hyperactive four year olds when there was any mention of food. After all, they were only animals, extremely loyal and intelligent, but only animals. "Sure," Zoe drawled, "If that's what you want."

The wolves and other creatures that enjoyed spending time with Artemis were on the other side of the camp, so they had a bit of a chance to talk. "So, how long do you girls usually stay in one area while on a hunt?" Harry asked.

"It just depends on the hunt. My lady spoke to me while we were on our way and mentioned that the Ophiotaurus creates a very weak bond to those it meets and tries to stay near those bonds. Since all who went on the quest are on the Eastern seaboard, the Ophiotaurus will be as well. Or at least will be in a few days. If we were hunting the cursed sisters or something along that nature, we would be moving everyday as we tracked the creatures."

"That makes sense I guess," Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I'm more of a doer so I'll have to help on this hunt to fully understand. What do the hunters do when you are not on a hunt?"

"Well archery is a must for all hunters even when we have down time. When we aren't hunting monsters, we're usually scouring the country for abused girls and try to give them a good home. Some of the little girls join us, and others we simply drop off at one of the orphanages in the know of our world and worship wither Hera or Artemis."

"Wait, there are adults that actually know about our world?"

"There are a few, many of the adults that are aware are actually the parents of the demigods. Some of the mortals just happen to be clear sighted so they know that the gods are real and can be worshipped. A few of them are demigods as monsters seem to lose interest in the demigod once they get around nineteen. Granted not a lot of people make it, but there is a bit of hope. Oh look we're here."

The guardian of the camp was there as was its pups. It made sense that the giant wolf was female, but it never did occur to Harry. He guessed that he had fallen into the trap in thinking that a vicious beast would be male. "There's what," Harry counted the pups, "Eight of them?"

"Indeed," Zoe answered. "They were born just under a year ago, so they'll be with the camp for about three more years."

"Then what happens to them?"

"It just depends. One, maybe two of them will join Ares' dogs of war which is why Ares is usually Lady Artemis' staunchest supporter on the council. A few of them get lucky and find a companion among the demigods or hunters, there's more wolves in the camp after all, or they will be released into the wild and start their own packs. The guardian will keep one of the ladies and train her to be the next guardian. Even though they live longer than the average wolf, she is reaching the end of her life."

Having most of his questions answered Harry motioned for Zoe to show him what needed to be done. The hunt, when finding food for themselves, got about the same for their furry companions. However since there were pups within the camp, someone was designated to bring a deer to the designated area and skin whatever animal was captured. What made the job so undesirable is when the first incision was made into the fur of the animal, the pups went wild. Harry soon found this out and was swarmed with vicious fur balls with wet, pink tongues. It was difficult to complete.

Later that night, after Harry was sufficiently cleaned from the saliva of wolves, Thalia had found Harry around one of the campfires with Zoe and a few of the magicals. "Hey Harry," She greeted him as she took the available to his right.

"Well hey Thalia, how was the tour?"

"This is awesome! Oh man, everything about the hunters is just what I needed, well except for the feeding of the animals, but that's why we have you, right?" Thalia batted her eyelids at him and the other girls joined in as well.

"Girls," The familiar voice of Artemis called out from behind them, "Are you using your feminine powers against Harry here?" She asked with a stern look on her face and hands on her hips. The girls had a worried look on their face while Harry had the beginnings of a smug feeling welling up in him. That was quickly reversed by Artemis' next words. "I am so proud of all of you," And she delivered that with a smile which earned a groan from Harry. "Oh cheer up Harry, even if you are a far better example of the male population than anybody else, I know that you aren't complaining about being around all these beautiful girls."

Harry smiled as he shrugged. "Guilty as charged mum."

"That's something I wanted to ask you about Harry. Why do you call Artemis your mom?" Thalia asked.

"It just came up in one of our talks." At the confused looks Harry laughed. "What you didn't think that I wouldn't stay in contact with Lady Artemis after she basically gave me a returning invitation to camp. I am one of the richest wizards in the world so I can afford a few of drachmas. That and I learned how to do simple enchantments so we have a journal and mirror to keep in contact. I told her once that she was the closest thing I ever had to a mother and she unofficially adopted me then." Of course there were the awws from all of them around the fire.

"Yes, well, enough of that. Get some rest everyone, we hunt tomorrow."

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write, mainly because I had no focus when writing. Apparently I do not do so well with free time. Net chapter will be the actual hunt for Bessie and that will come in two weeks. I'm leaving town for Thanksgiving and I don't know if I'll have internet access. Sorry!**

**These next few chapters will be solely Harry and the hunt and they won't go back to camp until the Battle of the Labyrinth. He may have a few flashbacks of time spent at camp, but nothing is definite. **

**So, what monsters should Harry hunt and should he go back to England for a brief trip before the battle. He will be going back afterwards to clean up Britain so there's that. Also, should I heal Sirius' mind? Until Next time!**


	15. The End of Bessie

Hunting aquatic creatures was an experience when you were on land. It wasn't fishing, but if they were normal, they also couldn't have followed any of the trails. However, the group was made up of demigods that had pledged themselves to Artemis, Artemis herself, and the strongest wizarding teen of the time. They were able to throw normal right out the window. It did help that Harry had managed to teach those with magic in the hunters the few tracking spells that he had managed to discover. Since the hunters that he had been teaching had been a part of the demigod world for so long and thus had a deeper connection to magic, wandless magic came easy to them. Harry was gaining that connection, but he had been using magic with a wand for almost five years, it was hard to break that habit. With all the experience and tracking and all the advantages they possessed finding the Ophiotaurus was pure chance for Harry.

The hunters had taken a break from the hunt and while Harry loved them like sisters, except for Zoe who he was now fully aware of his obvious crush for, but he was still a male and he needed some time alone. Since they were hunting in the early January, not many beach goers were out and about. Putting his feet into the water and just enjoying the sounds of the surf when he was interrupted by a loud moo. In front of him, appearing just above the water, was the very monster that they were hunting. Harry had a sudden urge to go to Vegas. When the creature approached Harry to be pet, Harry sent off a patronus message to him mum.

When the silver buck burst into the camp, it was riddled with arrows. The hunters had seen Harry's patronus before, but it was a natural reaction for a group of hunters when a deer came into camp. If it was possible for a patronus formed deer to look offended, Harry's came close to pulling it off before the buck continued on to deliver its message.

Artemis was worried for a moment before she heard the messag and couldn't help but to smile at her adopted son's antics. "Hey mum, I beat the hunters and you. The Ophiotaurus is down by the beach and I have it occupied. Approach with caution. On an unrelated note, do you know if the mist could allow me to enter any casinos?"

Shaking her head in amusement Artemis exited her tent and rounded up the girls. "Girls, I am disappointed in you," She said in fake disappointment, which was obvious to all of the girls. "It seems that Harry is a great hunter to have found the monster all by his lonesome when he wasn't even looking for the creature. He seems to have a natural ability that rivals my own," She smiled and many of the hunters laughed. "Come on, let's go help him take care of the monster."

The hunters, with Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe in the front, arrived to a scene that had Zoe blushing furiously. Apparently, the Ophiotaurus had a playful spirit and with its constant mooing and splashing had drenched Harry, resulting in Harry discarding his shirt. Gone was the pale, skinny, malnourished child and in place was the body of a warrior. Harry half-heartedly splashed back as he knew the creature wasn't long for the world. Thalia of course could not pass up this opportunity to mess with her best friend and whistled to get his attention. "Damn," She said with a grin forming on her face, "Hunk alert!"

The rapid color change of Harry was comical to almost all the hunters. Zoe couldn't stop her own red face and not so subtle gazing at his body to do much of anything. "You know that you were already accepted as part of the hunt, you didn't have to prove yourself again," Artemis teased.

"What can I say I'm an overachiever," Harry shrugged, the monster was now wary and slowly swimming away as to not draw attention. "I need all those who can use magic to help me freeze the water around it so it can't escape."

With a solid wall of ice surrounding it, as well as it being two feet above the water to prevent escape, the Ophiotaurus lost all pretense of being sneaky. It was not a fighter, so the creature resorted to swimming around quickly and slamming into the ice to try and find an escape. The hunters sprang into action and quickly surrounded the creature on the ice or shore with spears at the ready. A few of them also joined Harry in the water and tried from that angle. The Ophiotaurus tried to escape, but it did not have unlimited stamina and with the shallow cuts that Harry and the hunters managed to place on the creature, it took a little over ten minutes to wear the monster out. Thrusting her spear into the water Thalia managed to land the killing blow and the hunt cheered as one of the threats to Olympus was partially taken care of.

Dragging the creature to shore, the hunters watched as the body of the beast dissolved, leaving only its entrails behind. "Now what to do with these?" Artemis thought out loud. "We can't keep the entrails at camp as it would be too easy for someone to attack the camp and somehow spirit them away, but we also can't leave them here to be disposed of. Any suggestions?"

"Well I've got a question, then a suggestion maybe," Harry volunteered. "Is all of the entrails required to be burnt to give the power to destroy Olympus?"

"Well almost all the pieces are required, at least 75% I would say."

"Then let's divide it up into twelve parts and give a part to each of the Olympian council members. As long as four of you are able to keep up with their piece, you should be safe."

"Excellent idea, Harry, but what do I do with my part? I still don't trust that monsters won't be attracted to the pieces."

"Well, you've said that you enjoyed your Aunt Hestia and trusted her. Why not send it to her?" And that was the plan that was followed. Ten minutes later the ice had melted and the remains were distributed amongst the gods.

Later that night as Harry was relaxing near one of the fires and listening to stories go around, Bianca approached him. "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Bianca," Harry said as he got up and followed Bianca out of earshot. "So, what's up?"

"My dad wanted to thank you for my safety and the fact that he received one of the pieces to protect. He sent me a message earlier today to share the gift that he wanted to give you."

"Okay, not that I really need anything, but what did Lord Hades decide on?"

"Harry, how would you like a chance to talk to your parents?"

"My parents?" Harry gasped as he tried to process what Bianca had laid on him.

"Yes Harry, my father has given you a few hours where you can contact your parents. This is a one-time deal of course as it breaks most of the ancient laws, but he got permission from both Zeus and the fates. So what do you say?" Harry could only nod as emotion overwhelmed him. "Gather anybody you want to be there then. I'll be on the outskirts of camp preparing the ritual. You deserve this Harry."

Harry was so emotional as he gathered Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe, that he could only ask for the three to follow him. Bianca was ready for them as they entered the clearing that had been picked out for the ritual. When everybody was in position, Bianca summoned a portal and two spirits walked out. The two, even though they were a ghostly image, were unmistakable to Harry. "Mum? Dad?" Harry managed to get out.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had a plan to enact and they were ready. September 1st saw for the first time ever the Weasley family show up at the platform early instead of just before the train pulled out. The betrayers knew that the Dursleys were not kind to Harry and loathed his presence so Harry would undoubtedly be dropped off early. They waited for half an hour, with Mrs. Weasley ready to smother Harry in one of her famous hugs and slip him some potion laced food for the train ride. Since Harry was a kind person and would most likely share the food, those in the plan had already ingested the antidote which would protect them for a full week.<p>

They waited and waited and as the whistle blew, they sighed in their lack of success in finding Harry. It wasn't a guarantee that they would see him through the crowd, but it would have made the plan so much easier. Wishing her children and Hermione good luck, Mrs. Weasley left the platform while the students climbed on board. Since Hermione and Ron were selected as prefects for the year, it was up to Ginny to find Harry and get him the food.

The betrayers couldn't believe their luck. They had searched every compartment throughout the train ride and they had seen neither hide nor hair of Harry. When asked, no one had seen any sign of Harry. They had even asked Draco because he seemed to always know where Harry was and show up to try to get a rise out of him. "Ha," Draco laughed, "So scar head finally wised up and dumped you losers. I bet he's feeling pretty foolish for turning down my rather generous offer of friendship first year. No, I haven't seen your golden boy, I have much better things to do with my time," Draco puffed out his chest in obvious pride in his self-importance.

Thinking that Dumbledore had just grabbed Harry from his relatives' house and hadn't told anyone of his plans so there would be no danger. Satisfied with their made up scenario, because Hermione came up with it and she was the 'smartest' witch of her age, the three settled in and prepared to get Harry at Hogwarts. Others on the train had also conducted their own search for Harry, but they did it to confirm the letters that Harry had sent during the summer. The girls were slightly disappointed, but Daphne Greengrass discovered that Draco had already taken the dark mark and she had a good laugh with Harry's 'secret' friends.

When they got to Hogwarts, the false friends once again could not find Harry Potter. "Professor McGonagall," Hermione began that night after the feast, "We can find Harry and he wasn't on the train. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Harry has withdrawn from Hogwarts and did not give any information about his future education plans. I'm afraid you will have to search for him during breaks." The horror struck faces of those three put a smile on McGonagall's face as she turned around. It served them right for planning to harm one of her all-time favorite lions. When Molly and Sirius found out the information the next morning from letters from the children, one question was on their mind: Where in the world is Harry Potter?

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I rarely ever give total cliffhangers so I apologize for this one. I think my week long break was just what I needed, as I'm already half way through the next chapter. You all may get two or three chapters next weekend, unless I get through with it today. **

**Does anybody want me to send Harry to England before the battle of the labyrinth? I plan on sending him right after and picking up his allies for the final battle, but I can send him before if you want. I am going to heal Sirius, for those of you who were complaining because I feel the same as you all. He was the good thing in Harry's life. He needs to be healed though he spent twelve years in hell on earth!**

**What monster would you like to see the hunt go after next? The Minotaur is out, but most every other monster is fair game. Until next time!**


End file.
